Never Forget Me
by Sweet Elizabeth 28
Summary: Brothers turn bitter enemies when it comes to young Natalie. She has always had a crush on her dad's best friend/brother. All she wanted was for him to be her boyfriend, but the age difference kept her from having what she really wanted. After nine years of not seeing her dad's friend she returns as a beautiful eighteen year old woman. Will the tables turn in Natalie's favor?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This is my first story in a few years, and I'm sorry if there are some grammer and punctuation errors. I'm a bit rusty but once I get my grove back I should be just fine. Anyway, I hope you guys will enjoy my new story. I am using the real names of the wrestlers in this story; Jon/Dean, Colby/Seth and Joe/Roman. Also there is another character in the story named Natalie and she will be Joe's daughter. So once again I hope you enjoy the story and please leave a review.

**Chapter 1**

It was almost one o'clock in the morning by the time Joe, Colby, and Jon finally left the arena. They had a huge main even match against the Authority, and were exhausted. As much as Joe would just love to crash and go to sleep he knew that he had to make an extra stop, but that extra stop would be well worth it.

"So are you guys riding with me?" He asked looking over at his Shield brothers.

"Yeah" Jon replied. "Why would we?"

"Because I have to make an extra stop on the way to Jacksonville Florida."

Colby sighed, "Ugh. I really wanted to get some rest before our next house show." He complained. Jon nodded in agreement.

"Sorry guys." He aplogized as they all three got into his car, "It's my daughter." He told them starting up the car, "She wanted to spend spring break with me."

Jon looked over at Joe, "She knows you travel right?" He asked, "And that you are going to be really busy right?"

Joe nodded, "She knows but she begged." He told them as he stopped at a traffic light. "I couldn't refuse. Plus, I don't get to see her nearly as much as I would like to."

Jon and Colby sighed they knew that Joe missed his daughter. Every chance he got he would call her and talk, and they would talk for hours. Joe also knew that the guys were not to thrilled about going and spoke up.

"I promise it won't be that bad." He told them, "She's nine." He reminded them, "It's not like we got to hold her hand, change her diaper, or feed her. She is self suffient."

"That's good to hear." Jon said as he laid his seat back and fell asleep. It wasn't long after that that Colby was asleep. The car was suddenly filled with snoring. Joe couldn't help but laugh. He glanced over at Jon and looked through the rearview mirror at Colby and shook his head.

It was now 8:00 in the morning, and Joe had finally arrived at his late wife's parents house to pick up his daughter. He had pulled an all nighter and was completely exhausted, but Jon and Colby were still out. Neither one of them had moved since they fell asleep. Joe turned the car off and slowly made his way up the driveway. He reached out to knock on the door, but it flew open before he had the chance. He smiled once he saw his mother-in-law.

"Hi." He told her with a tired smile.

"Hey." She replied smiling back, "You look exhausted." She told him.

Joe nodded, "I am." He told her. "I pulled an all nighter to make sure I got here when I told Natalie I would."

"You need to get some rest once you get to Jacksonville." She told him.

"I plan on it." He smiled.

"Daddy!" He heard a small voice call out to him.

"There's my baby." He said as he squatted down to her level.

"Daddy!" She called again as she crashed into him giving him a big hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you to sweetheart." He told her hugging her in return and giving her a kiss on the side of her head.

A couple minutes later Natalie broke the hug and ran off towards the car. She was about to open the door when she noticed two other people in the car. "Daddy?" She called looking over to where he and her grandmother were standing.

"Thank-you for watching over her." He told her with a smile.

"It's a pleasure, and besides we're family."

"Daddy?" She called once again getting impatient.

"I'll have her back Monday night." He told her with a smile.

"Okay." She said pulling her son-in-law into a hug. "Be careful out there and get some rest."

Joe smiled, "I will." and with that he turned around and began walking back to his car.

"Daddy?" She said once again.

"What sweetheart?" He asked as he finally approached his daughter.

"Who are these people?" She demanded looking at the guy in the front seat first.

"Well." Joe began. "The man in the front seat is Jon and you my dear will be calling him "Mr. Jon." He told her eyeing her carefully.

"Okay, so who is the guy in the back?" She asked looking in the car window at him sleeping.

"And that is Colby, and again to you that will be Mr. Colby." He told her. "They are some guys I work with."

"Well, Mr. Colby is cute." She smiled as she opened the car door and hopped into the backseat next to Colby. Joe couldn't help but laugh out loud at his daughter's comment. He closed her door and walked around to the front.

"Hi!" Natalie yelled startling both men from a sound sleep.

"I'm up!" Jon yelled as he sat up in his seat and lifted his chair back up.

"Natalie!" Joe spoke, "That wasn't very nice.

Colby sprung up scared half out his mind, "What the f..." He began but was quickly cut off by Joe.

"Language." He warned as he began to back out of the driveway.

"What?" He asked then turned to his right to see a little girl sitting next to him just staring at him.

"Sorry." He said irritation in his tone, "Didn't see her there."

"Guys." Joe began, "This is my daughter Natalie."

"Hi." Jon said looking back at her.

"Hi." Colby said still angry about being woke up the way he was.

"Mr. Colby?" Natalie asked looking over in his direction.

"What?" He asked staring out the window.

Are you mad at me?" She asked.

"Yeah, a little bit." He responded still not looking at her."You did scare the sh.." He began before catching himself. "poop out of me." He corrected himself.

Jon and Joe burst out laughing. It was so funny to hear Colby try and be polite. Colby looked from the window and glared at the two of them.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Colby." She said looking down at the floor board. "I didn't mean to scare you." She said, "Please don' be mad at me."

Colby looked over at the girl and saw how sad she looked. He couldn't stay mad at such a face. "Please." She begged slowly looking up from the floor board to meet Colby's gaze. "I really didn't mean to."

Colby smiled at the girl for the first time. "It's alright." He told her. "I forgive you."

"Really?" She smiled, "You're not mad at me any more?" She asked.

"Nah." He told her.

"Good." She beamed, "I don't like you being mad at me." She said, "Do you want to know why?" She asked.

"Oh Lord." Joe quietly responded from the front seat, but loud enough for Jon to hear.

"What?" Jon asked.

"Just wait." He told his buddy.

"Why?" Colby asked.

"Because I think you are really cute, and when you get mad at me it breaks my little heart." She told him. Jon and Joe once again burst out laughing, but they had to admit it was probably the cutest thing that they had ever heard. Colby glared up at the two of them in the front seat. "Do you think I'm cute?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah for a little girl." He told her turning his attention back to Natalie.

"Really?" She asked. "So will you be my boyfriend?" She asked with a huge smile. Again Jon and Joe burst out laughing, and again Colby looked up and glared at them.

Colby shook his head as he turned back to Natalie, "No, I can't be your boyfriend." He told her.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because it just wouldn't work." He told her, "But I'll tell you what?"

"What?" She asked disappointment in her tone.

"I can be your friend that is a boy."

"Okay." She lit up once again. "So as my friend will you play games with me?" She asked pulling some paper and a couple of markers from her backpack.

"Sure." He told her. "What games do you want to play?" He asked.

"Let's play Tic-Tac-Toe." She said handing him an orange marker.

"Okay." He told her.

Jon and Joe were still laughing a little bit in the front seat, "Shut up." He told them as he placed an x on the board.  
"Yeah sure." Jon smiled, "Sorry man." He said glancing over at Joe. Colby rolled his eyes and decided to not pay them no mind, and before long he had tuned out and forgotten all about Jon and Joe in the front seat making fun of him. He was too engrossed in his tic-tac-toe game with Natalie.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just wanted to apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors I may have had in the first chapter. I was in a rush to get it out. I proof read this chapter and made sure to correct any errors. I apologize now for any problems i may have over looked. Anyway I hope you liked the first chapter and I hope you like this one as well. I did change the rating for now, but it may change back in the future. Oh, and thank-you for taking the time to read my latest fan fiction. :) **

Chapter 2

The week had flown by rather fast, and like Joe had feared he didn't get to spend much time with his daughter; however, he was still glad that he got to see her. He also knew that this would probably be the last time he'd see her for awhile too. It was now Monday and Raw was just about to air. Jon, Joe, and Colby were getting prepared for their promo as Natalie sat down coloring a picture.

"Are you guys going to be long?" She asked looking over at all three men getting ready to walk out the locker room.

"No." It won't be long." Joe told her. "We are just cutting a promo. Our match isn't until later tonight."

"Do I get to watch the match?" She asked.

"If you want you can." He smiled.

"Yay!" She said.

Joe was about to say something else to his daughter but was interrupted when there was a knock on the door. Jon pulled the door open to see one of the behind the scenes crew members. "Guys you're on in five." He told them before hurrying off.

"Thanks." Jon waved his hand as the man ran down the hall to the next door. "Let's go." He said looking at Joe and Colby.

"Alright sweetheart." Joe said kissing the top of his daughter's head. "We'll be back in a few minutes. Stay in here." He told her. "Don't leave this room. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, daddy." She said, "I'm nine not two." She told him with a hint of smart-ass in her tone. Colby and Jon smirked at the little girl's comment and the three of them left the locker room, and Natalie continued coloring her picture.

Fifteen minutes later they all came in talking about their up coming match against the Wyatt family and who will be doing what. "Daddy?" Natalie called cutting their conversation short.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I'm hungry." She said looking up at him. "Can I get something to eat now?"

"Sure." He said, "They have catering down the hall. Lets go get something."

"Actually daddy." She began with an innocent smile, "Can Mr. Colby go with me?"

Joe was surprised as was Colby. Joe looked over at Colby who shrugged his shoulders, and then turned back to look at his daughter, "Um sure I guess as long as Mr. Colby is okay with it." He said glancing back at his Shield brother.

"Um yeah that's fine." He said walking over to Natalie and Joe.

"Alright." Joe nodded, "Jon and I will be down there in a little bit."

"Okay." She said grabbing Colby's hand. "Thanks daddy." She said as she lead Colby out the door and down the hall.

"Mr. Colby." Natalie asked as she and him took a seat at an empty table. "Why can't you be my boyfriend?" She asked taking a bite of her food and glancing up a Colby.

Colby was taken aback he wasn't expecting such a blunt question, "Well because it just won't work between us." He told her taking a bite from his plate as well.

"Is it the age difference?" She asked, "Age should never matter if you like somebody." She said, "That's what my grandma always says."

Colby smiled, "Your grandma makes a good point, but Natalie I'm just a year younger than your dad."

"So.."

"I'm old enough to be your dad." He told her.

"Well, what about when I'm older?" She asked, "Would you be my boyfriend then?"

"I dunno." He told her, "I'm sure by the time your an adult you would have done forgotten all about me. I bet you by the time your an adult you will have the guys lined up around the block to have a date with you. You won't have time to think about me." He told her.

"Mr. Colby, I would never forget you." She told him, "You're too cute to forget."

Colby laughed, "Well thank-you." He said. "That's very sweet,"

The evening progressed and now it was getting time for the main-event. Jon, Joe, and Colby with Natalie at their side began making their way up to the curtain but stopped next to an empty green room where there was a television.

"Okay." Joe said stopping for a brief moment. "Stay in here and you will be able to watch the match."

"Okay. Thank-you." She smiled.

"Your welcome." He said placing another kiss on the top of her head. "We'll be back in a little while."

"I know." She said.

Natalie sat back in the seat and watched as the match began. She didn't like the Wyatt's at all. They were big, scary, and mean looking, and also they were beating the crap out of her dad and she didn't like that at all. The match continued to progress and it just seemed to get more and more intense. Jon beat up and busted was reaching in for the tag to get Colby in the match. Her dad was lying on the outside of the ring up against the barricade holding his stomach. Jon was finger tips away from tagging in Colby. Bray then pulled Jon all the way back to the middle of the ring. Luke and Erick jumped down from the apron and walked over to where Colby was. Colby felt Erick tugging at his leg trying to pull him off the apron and kicked him in the face. This caused enough distraction for Luke to pull Colby's other leg. Colby fell from the apron and hit his head on the side of the ring. Colby laid still on the ground for a good few seconds before attempting to stand up. He grabbed the side of the steel steps and pulled himself up. Everybody could tell that Colby was dizzy because he couldn't get a good balance on his feet. Once Colby was on his feet Luke ran at him crashing into him and causing him to crash back into the stairs. Joe and Jon could tell the Colby was legitimately hurt, and so Joe stood back to his feet and went after Luke and Erick. It didn't take long for Joe to lose his momentum and so it quickly became a two on one. Jon knew it was over once Joe was up against the other set of steel steps busted and obviously hurt. Bray knew that it was over as well, and used his finisher to end Jon. He smiled out at the crowd and the arena filled with boos and then he placed Jon into position and ended it with Sister Abigail.

Natalie was now standing up. It was a nightmare. All three of them spread out around the ring barely conscious. "No." She whispered. Bray, Luke, and Erick slowly began walking back up the ramp. They turned around and looked back at The Shield and laughed. They all continued to walk up the ramp backwards until they disappeared behind the curtain. Joe was the first back to his feet. He slowly slid into the ring to check on Jon.

"You okay man?" He asked.

Jon nodded, "Yeah." He said slowly standing back to his feet. They then looked over to see Colby trying to get up as well, but they could tell he needed some help. They quickly slid out of the ring and to Colby's side.

"You alright man?" Jon asked.

Colby shook his head, "No. I think I got a concussion." He said.

"Yeah, that looked like an accident." Joe said as he and Jon placed an arm on there shoulders and pulled him up. Once they were back on their feet and headed up the ramp The Shield's music filled the arena.

"Stop." Colby told them as he felt himself about to puke. Jon and Joe placed him down where luckily there was a trash can near by. Colby grabbed the side of the trash can and threw up everything he had just ate.

"Gross." Jon said as he began to walk away, "I'm going to go get some medics."

Joe stood by just in case Colby was to pass out, but hearing all that made him queasy as well. Natalie left the green room to go find her dad. She turned the corner where she saw him and Colby who was still puking.

Colby finally finished and stood up for a brief moment before getting a case of vertigo. He turned around slowly and was looking in Joe's direction. Joe could tell something funny was going on with Colby.

"You okay man?" He asked. His question was then answered by Colby falling forward into Joe. "Shit." He said catching Colby. Natalie just stood back and watched everything, she was horrified. Joe turned to see Jon and some medics running up the hall. "Hurry up!" He called out to them. "He passed out."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the review. Reviews always give me motivation. Also the good thing about writing your chapters ahead of time is that it makes it easy to update. :) Anyway here is the new chapter. I hope you guys enjoy. I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I'll make up for it next time. I should of mentioned this earlier but I'll say it now. I do not own Colby, Joe, Jon or Raw. I own only Natalie. :) **

**Chapter 3**

After a few minutes Colby finally found himself waking up and being loaded onto an ambulance. He couldn't remember what had happened or why he was being taked to the hospital. He looked at the medics who were evaluating him and broke the silence.

"What the hell happened?" He asked trying to sit up. He suddenly felt dizzy and his head was pounding and it felt quite heavy. Almost as if there were a ton of bricks sitting on his forehead. "Ow shit." He said rubbing his forehead as he laid back down.

"Don't get up." The medic warned him. "You fell unconscious and by the looks of it you have a concussion."

"Fuck." He said rubbing his head.

Outside of the arena Natalie stood by her dad's side holding his hand and watched as the ambulance drove away. She then looked up at her dad and asked, "Daddy, is he going to be okay?"

Joe smiled, "Yeah, he'll be fine. Don't worry about him."

Later that evening Joe, Jon, and Natalie were in the hotel room, and Natalie had been keeping herself busy by drawing a picture. Joe had finally gotten his shower and walked over to where his daughter was steady drawing, and Jon was fast asleep.

"What you drawing?" He asked drying his hair with a towel.

"A get better card for Mr. Colby." She said, "See." she said holding the card up to him.

Joe took the card and looked over it and smiled at his daughter. "I'm sure he'll love it."

"I hope so. I worked really hard on it."

"I know." Joe said walking back to the bathroom.

"Hey daddy?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He replied walking back out of the bathroom.

"Can we go visit Mr. Colby before you take me back home tomorrow?" She asked. "I want to give this to him personally."

Joe laughed he thought it was so funny when his daughter tried to sound so grown up, "Sure." He told her.

The next morning Joe, Jon, and Natalie were packing up and getting ready to leave. They stopped at the hospital to check on Colby and so that Natalie could give him the get better card she had spent all evening on. They walked into his room and saw him dressed and ready to leave.

"Hey guys." Colby smiled as he saw them walk in.

"You're doing better it seems." Jon stated.

"Yeah, they said they just wanted to keep me over night for observation and if everything seemed okay they let me go in the morning."

"That's good." Joe said. "We also came by because Natalie wanted to give you something before we left."

"Oh yeah?" He smiled, looking over at Natalie, "What do you have fore me?"

"This." She answered bashfully as she slowly approached him.

"Since when are you shy areound me?" He asked taking the piece of paper with a red heart drawn on the front.

_Mr. Colby, I'm sorry you got hurt tonight. I was sad when I saw you passout. I thought you were gone. I hope you get better soon._

_Love, Natalie_

_PS: I'm going to be leaving in the morning and I just wanted to let you know I had a lot of fun with you. You will forever be my best friend. I'm going to miss you. I hope to see you again one day, and remember I'll never forget you. _

Colby smiled after reading the card, "Thank-you Natalie." He said giving her a hug.

"You'll never forget me will you?" She whispered hugging him back. Colby pulled away and looked at the little girl.

"Never." He told her. Natalie smiled and walked back over to her dad.

"Look, I'd love to hang out a little longer, but I got to get Natalie back home and Jon and I need to head over to the next town."

Colby nodded, "Alright, I'll see you guys in a week or so, whenever the doctor says I can come back." And with that Jon, Joe, and Natalie walked out and headed back down to the car.

The day quickly progressed to evening and finally Joe had his daughter back home with her grandparents. Joe walked his daughter up the driveway and to the door. Natalie stopped before opening the door and looked at her dad.

"Thank-you daddy." She said, "For having me. I really had a good time."

"Your welcome sweetheart, and I'm glad you had fun. Sorry it didn't end so well."

"As long as Mr. Colby is okay then I'm happy." She smiled, "Tell him I said bye and I hope to see him again one day."

"I will." Joe said squatting down to her level, "I love you." He said pulling her into a hug.

"I love you too daddy." She said breaking the hug and opening the front door. "Bye." She waved as he stood back to his feet and started walking back to the car.

"Bye sweetheart." He waved back.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story. :) I hope to continue to have you guys's support as I continue to write this story. I also want to thank-you guys for giving my story a chance. Anyway I also once again apologize by how short my last chapter was, but I am quite sure this one will make up for the shortness of my previous chapter. Anyway thanks again and I hope to hear from some of my story followers and story favorites. Enjoy...**

Chapter 4

Nine years had past since the last time Natalie had seen Colby or Jon. She would see her dad during the holidays but she got too busy with school and after school activities to spend any school breaks with her dad. She was cheer captain on her high school cheer-leading team and when football and basketball season was over she was busy with soccer and yearbook staff, and just as Colby had told her years ago she would one day forget about him. He was right. She got so busy with everything she was doing plus the boyfriends she had that she had no time to think about her past. She had now just recently graduated high-school and was now eighteen. She was ready to take the next step in her life. She was ready to start training to be a professional wrestler like her father.

"Can I have everybody gather around the ring please?" The trainer called over to all the developmental students. Everybody was gathered around once he started talking again. "Every month or so we have a couple of people from the main roster come in to observe and help out with your training. They will be with us for a week, and they should be coming in here at any moment." He said looking down at his watch, and as if on que the doors swung open and two of the veteran wrestlers came in. Natalie knew they looked familiar but didn't think twice about it, but just waited for them to come in a introduce themselves.

"Hi guys!" One of them said stepping into the ring. "I'm Jon." He said and then looked over at the other guy.

"And I'm Colby." The other guy said climbing into the ring. Natalie was curious the names sounded familiar, but it still didn't quite ring a bell. "Now before we start I like to get to know who I'm working with. We're going to go down the line here and when it's your turn tell us your name." He said looking at the guy first in line, "You?"

"Matt."

Colby and Jon then looked at the next person, "Tori." And it continued until they got to the girl at the end of the line. Colby looked over at her and noticed something very familiar about the long black hair, the naturally tan skin and stunning brown eyes. She looked like somebody he had once known, but he knew that couldn't be true. She was too young to be a past girlfriend, and the only person he could keep placing her face with was little Natalie. Colby shook that thought though. He knew that couldn't be her not little Natalie..could it? "And you?" He asked staring directly at her wondering what her name could possibly be. _'It can't be Natalie.' _He kept telling himself.

"I'm Natalie." She quietly responded, as she began to feel uncomfortable by the way he was looking at her.

"Natalie?" He questioned. He couldn't believe it, she was gorgeous. Jon recognized the girl's name too, and was also taken by surprise. Then Colby started thinking there are lots of Natalie's out there how does he know it's little Natalie? Jon noticed the confused yet curious expression on his friend's face and popped him on the arm. He was curious as well but tried not to look so obvious about it.

"Dude." He whispered, "Snap out of it. People are going to start thinking shit man. Talk to her later and find out if she's Joe's daughter."

"Natalie Anoa'i?" He asked stepping out of his professional manner. Jon shook his head and took a step back. Colby went there when he told him specifically to talk to her later. That's when everybody started looking from Colby to Natalie. She felt all eyes burning into her, "You're Roman Reigns's daughter?" He continued the pressure.

Natalie didn't know how to react. Everybody was staring at her and she was trying to figure out how this man knew her name. Yes he was familiar to her but she still didn't recognize the name. Natalie nodded, "Yeah." She quietly responded.

A smile quickly painted Colby's face, "Oh my God! You're..

Jon knew what Colby was about to say and quickly pushed himself off the ropes, "Okay!" He said cutting his buddy off with a slap on the back. "Let's do some sparring. We are going to start with Matt and Nate." He said looking at the two guys in the front of the line. "Show us what you got." He said as he and Colby stepped out of the ring.

"You could of got into a lot of trouble." Jon warned, "You couldn't wait one hour?"

"Sorry man, I got caught up in the moment." He said glancing over at Natalie who met his gaze. "She's grown so much." He said.

"Easy boy." Jon said, "Before you go head over heels for her remember she doesn't seem to remember you and her dad will kick your ass if he found out what you think of his precious little girl."

"You can't tell me she's not gorgeous."

"I never said that." Jon said, "I think she's hot as hell, but I'm not going to say it and get myself into trouble like somebody else was about to do."

Fifteen minutes later Jon called the next pair up, "Let's get some future diva action going on." He said glancing at Natalie. Colby was about to interject but Jon pushed him back, "How about Tori and Natalie. Why don't your two girls show us what you got?"

Natalie felt a bit uncomfortable about the whole situation and also about how Jon and Colby were watching her the whole time. Tori was already in the ring jumping around waiting for Natalie. Natalie looked over at the two of them and slowly stepped into the ring. She walked around towards Tori and the two just walked around the ring a moment. The main reason Natalie did that was to be sure she was facing Jon and Colby. The last thing she wanted was for the two perverts to stare at her well rounded and sized back side. The front side wasn't something she wanted to be in their view either, for she was once again more blessed than the other girls in developmental but she had no choice.

Through out the entire sparring match Jon and Colby couldn't help but watch Natalie the whole time. She was good there was no doubt about that and they could tell that Joe had been working with her. She was pulling out some of his moves she even had her own version of the superman punch. Ten minutes later the girls ended the spar; Natalie being the most dominant the entire match. She glanced over at Colby and Jon as she stepped back out of the ring. The afternoon progressed into early evening and developmental training came to an end. Natalie was so glad that it was over, but then realized it was going to be the same shit all over tomorrow with Jon and Colby staring at her the entire time. She waked over to the bench grabbed her bag and was about to walk out the door. Colby looked over and saw her about to leave. He quickly ran over to catch her.

"Natalie." He called running up to her. Natalie recognized the voice as one of the guest trainers and sighed. She didn't have time for this. "Natalie, wait please." He said.

Natalie spun around and looked at Colby, "Why do you keep calling my name like that?" She asked raising her voice a little.

"You don't remember me do you?" He sadly asked staring directly into Natalie's eyes. Natalie shook her head, where was he going with this. Colby smiled sadly and as he continued to look at her. "I told you." He said confusing the girl even more.

"What?"

"I told you nine years ago that you would one day forget me because you'd have a whole new life with boyfriends and school. I said you'd wouldn't have time to think about me." He told her, "And I told you that I would never forget you."

Natalie then remembered where she had recognized the two men from. They were her dad's Shield buddies Mr. Jon and Mr. Colby. Everything started to come back to her now and she couldn't believe it. She then remembered all the fun she and Mr. Colby used to have and how she continued to bug him to be her boyfriend. She was surprised that he even remembered her. As all the memories started flooding back into her head she became overwhelmed with emotion. She looked at Colby and dropped her gym bag. Her eyes teared up and she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. She couldn't believe that she had forgotten all about her best friend Mr. Colby. Colby was taken aback by the hug but wasted no time hugging her back.

"Its so great to see you again." Se told him as she slowly pulled away.

"You too." He smiled

Natalie slowly pulled away and looked up at Colby and smiled. "Um?" She began as she scratched her head nervously, " Are you busy?" She asked, "I mean if you are you don't have to.." She was cut short by Colby who smiled at her nervousness

"Not at all." He told her.

"You want to go get dinner?" She finally asked, "I'd love to catch up."

Colby nodded, "I'd like that."

"Great, let me just get changed." She said walking towards the locker room instead of the exit.

"Alright." He nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi! Sorry for the delayed update but I've been sick and so has my baby. Anyway thanks for the reviews once again. I enjoy reading them. I hope you all liked my last chapter, and I hope you like this one as well. Thanks again for your support. Please read, enjoy, and review. ㈴2**

**Chapter 5**

Natalie took a quick shower and pulled out a pair of black jeans that hugged her curves just right and a red v neck that she brought to change into after training along with a pair of black boots. She didn't bring all of her make-up but she didn't think she was going to be going anywhere afterwards either. She did however have enough make-up to give her a natural look. She didn't look her best, but why did that really matter this wasn't a date. It was just to old friends grabbing dinner. She packed up all of her stuff and walked out of he locker room. Colby and Jon were propped up against the wall talking but were silenced once Natalie came out of the locker room. They were speechless she was beautiful, but they knew that when they first saw her today. Something about her dressed in regular clothes made her even more beautiful.

"Natalie." Jon nodded as she approached them.

"Jon." Natalie laughed, "Wow, it's been so long I can't believe I'm standing here with you guys again. We just need my dad and it'll be like a family reunion." She smiled. "So you ready?" She asked looking over at Colby.

"Yeah. I'm ready when you are." He told her.

"You care to join us?" She asked looking over at Jon.

"Ahh no." He said shaking his head, "I'll let you two go. I'm not really all that hungry." He told them but that was a lie. He was actually starved but he knew it would be best for just the two of them to go. He knew that bond that they had and he didn't want to feel awkward and out of place.

"Okay." Natalie nodded, as she and Colby walked out of the gym.

He had to admit though that he was feeling slightly jealous of Colby as he watched the two of them walk out to the car. Natalie had grown into a very attractive woman. He just wished that he was the one in the backseat nine years ago instead of Colby. He wished he was the one to have that special connection with Natalie instead of Colby.

A few minutes later the two of them arrived at a Denny's type restaurant and took a seat towards the back. Colby didn't feel like fans seeing him and then wanting autographs and ruining the evening for he and Natalie. All he wanted was to rekindle that old bond they used to have. A waitress followed them over to the table and took their drink orders, and then left to give them some time to decide what they wanted to eat.

"So." Colby began looking over at Natalie, "How have you been?"

"I've been good." She nodded, "Busy as hell, but good."

"I bet." He agreed, "So you just recently graduated high-school?"

"Yep." She nodded, "Just last year."

"Wow." Colby couldn't believe it. The last time he saw Natalie she was just a nine year old girl in third grade, and now she was this beautiful grown woman. "That's hard to believe."

"I know." She laughed, "I'm getting old." She joked.

"Old?" Colby put his menu down and looked at her, "Old?" He laughed, "No honey you're not old." He told her, "I'm old."

Natalie put her menu down too and looked at Colby, "You're not old either."

"I'm pushing 40." He reminded her. The waitress returned with their drinks and took their orders before walking back off and leaving the two of them to their conversation.

"You don't look it." Natalie said changing the tone of conversation from joking to a more serious tone.

Colby didn't know what to say and took a sip of his drink. "You don't have to lie sweetheart." He told her finally finding his voice again. "I know I'm not the same handsome young man I was nine years ago.

"I'm not." She told him, "You haven't changed at all from what I remember."

Colby smiled, "You're sweet." He told her. "But you." He said looking over at her, "You have changed so much." Natalie felt herself blush and shyly smiled. "You're beautiful." He told her.

"Thank-you." She blushed deeper as the waitress returned with their food. Colby smiled as he noticed Natalie blushing.

"So tell me." He began once again, "What was high school like for you?"

"Well, it was great." She said, "I made the cheer leading squad my freshman year, and senior year I was voted head cheerleader. During basketball and football's off-season I played soccer and I was also part of the yearbook staff. Also my senior year I was voted Prom Queen and as for senior superlatives I was voted most attractive female and also most likely to be successful."

"Smart huh?" Colby asked.

"Top of my class and Valedictorian."

"Wow." Colby nodded he was impressed.

"Being a cheerleader I bet you had tons of guys crushing on you and probably had boyfriends lined up all the way around the block." He laughed.

"You can say that." She laughed, "But all of them were assholes. So what about you?" She asked changing the subject. "I'm sure you had lots of girlfriends too."

"I've had a few." He nodded. "What about now?" He asked her. "Are you seeing anybody?"

"No." She shyly answered taking a sip from her drink, "I had this on and off again thing with Matt but we ended that about a month ago and decided to just be friends. Why?" She asked eyeing Colby carefully.

Colby shook his head, "I was just wondering. I didn't want to cause an argument between you and boyfriend if you had one."

Natalie nodded, "What about you?" she asked. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Colby shook his head, "No. my last girlfriend was Saraya you'd know her as Paige, and that was two months ago."

"How long were you guys together?" Natalie asked a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Maybe a year and a half give or take a month."

"So what happened?"

Colby shrugged, "Saraya and I were friends for years before we decided to take it a step further, and after about a year and a half we both decided we were better off as friends and we should just leave it at that."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, some things are just meant to happen and some things aren't. I'm just glad we realized that before we made a huge mistake." Natalie nodded, but she still couldn't help but feel a little jealousy towards Saraya. She also wondered if there could still be lingering feelings that Colby had.

An hour later they finished their dinner and headed back out to Colby's car. It was an awkward silence on the way back to the gym and it was bugging Colby because he knew what it was all about. It all started when he mentioned Saraya. He pulled into an empty space next to Natalie's car and turned off the engine and looked over at Natalie who was picking up her bag and about to open the door to get out.

"Hey." He said grabbing her arm gently before she got out. "You have nothing to worry about."

"What do you mean?" Natalie asked looking back over at Colby.

"Ever since Saraya came up we've had this awkward tension and silence, and I just wanted to let you know that you have nothing to worry about. Saraya and I are just friends."

"Okay." Natalie nodded as she pulled away from Colby's grip. "I'll see you around."

"Natalie wait." He said but it was too late Natalie had already got out of the car and shut the door. She unlocked her car and started it up. She was about to drive off when her phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID and saw it was her dad.

"Hi daddy." She said as she pulled her gear into reverse and drove off.

Colby sat back in his seat as he watched Natalie's car disappear into the distance. He hated himself for even mentioning Saraya but she asked so he told. he knew though that he had to find a way to prove to Natalie that he and Saraya were over.

I got some good news." Joe told Natalie as she continued to drive home.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I got a call from Paul today and he told me that he had been keeping an eye on you and your training and was thinking about moving you up. Paul got a call from Jon and Colby this afternoon saying that you showed some amazing skills today and that he wants to test you out tomorrow night on Raw."

"What?!" She screamed.

"Yeah, and if he sees potential in you tomorrow night you maybe moving up to the main roster."

"Oh my God! That's great." She said and then remembered she left Colby at the gym. She hoped he was still there she wanted to thank him for giving her a good word. "I'd love to chat more about it daddy but I got to go. I'll call you back. Love you." She said and hung up the phone. She made a quick u-turn and headed back to the gym. Colby started up his car and was about to pull out when he saw Natalie pulling back into the parking lot.

Colby smiled as he saw her pull in a few spots over and started walking back over to his car. He turned the car off and stepped out of the car and waited by the door for her to approach.

"Daddy just called." She said as she approached him. "He told me you and Jon gave Paul a good word on my performance today."

"Yeah."

"And he told me that Paul is giving me a shot tomorrow night on Raw. He said depending on my performance he maybe moving me up to the main roster."

"That's great." Colby said as Natalie swung her arms around Colby's neck and hugged him.

"Thank-you." She said.

"Your welcome." He told her hugging her back.

"Also, I'm sorry about over reacting." She said pulling away. "I had no right to."

"It's okay." He told her.

"I'd really like to do this again one day." She told him, "I had fun tonight."

"Me too." He smiled.

"Also thanks for the dinner tonight." She told him.

"You were worth it." He smiled. Natalie smiled as she started walking back to her car. She gave Colby one last wave before getting back into her car and driving away. Colby smiled. It turned out to be a good evening after all. He knew he'd see her again and that'd be tomorrow night at Raw, but he wondered what Paul had planned for her tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next day Natalie walked into the arena with her dad. It was her big day and she was on her way to fill out some paper work and to learn about what she was going to be doing tonight. She glanced to her right and saw Jon talking with a couple mid carders.

"Dad, I'll be right back." She said as she started walking down the hall.

"Okay but don't take to long." He told her, "we have a meeting with Paul in twenty minutes."

"I know." She nodded.

The two mid-carders saw Natalie approaching and smiled. Jon turned to see who they were smiling at and saw Natalie standing behind him. "Hey." She smiled.

"Hey." He smiled surprised that she even stopped to talk to him. He also wondered why Colby wasn't with her, but he wasn't complaining. He was actually kind of happy Colby wasn't with her.

"You got a minute?" She asked.

"Yeah. Whats up?" He asked, and the two mid-carders took that as a signal for them to walk away. "I just wanted to thank-you." She said throwing her arms around Jon's neck giving him a hug.

"For what?" He asked hugging her back.

"If it wasn't for your good words I wouldn't be standing here right now about to go sign some paper work."

"It was nothing." He said. "You deserved it."

Natalie pulled away and smiled, "Thank-you." She said as she started back up the hall glancing back at Jon

"No need to thank me." He smiled.

The whole thing from last night with Colby was bugging her. Sure she told Colby she didn't mean to over react but she still had to know more about the relationship he had with Saraya. She knew she couldn't talk to her dad about it, and Jon was the next best thing. Natalie stopped and turned back around, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He said as Natalie began to approach him once again.

"I know this is weird, but I couldn't ask my dad and I wasn't going to pressure Colby into discussing his past with me."

Jon didn't like the sound of this, but he knew he'd do anything for Natalie to get the opportunity to be close to her, "Okay." He nodded, "So what's up?"

"Well, Colby and I were talking about past relationships and Saraya came up. He told me they dated for a while, but one day they just stopped talking and moved on. Whats the real reason behind that and are they or are they not still together?"

Jon scratched his head, "Colby doesn't like to talk about it much, but one night when we were in the UK Colby had caught Saraya cheating on him with an ex-boyfriend from her hometown. He was so upset that he didn't want to see or even talk to Saraya again. When he finally cooled down Saraya approached him begging him to forgive her, begging for him to give her another chance. Which never happened. So, no they're not together anymore, but it hasn't stop her from trying to get him back.

"Oh." she replied feeling sorry for Colby, but she still wondered if he could still have some lingering feelings for her. "Do you think he could possibly still have some lingering feelings that he may give into one day."

Jon shrugged, "I dunno, but I know that Colby really liked Saraya and it broke his heart when she cheated on him." He noticed the disappointment in Natalie's face, "However, with you in the picture now it maybe easier for him to get over her." He smiled.

Natalie nodded, "Thank-you for telling me the truth." She said, "But I got to go before my dad comes looking for me." She said turning back around and walking back up the hall, "I got some paperwork to fill out." She said looking back at Jon.

"No problem." He told her with a smile. "I'm always here."

"Okay." She smiled again and turned the corner.

The rest of the afternoon Natalie spent in Paul's office with her dad filling out tons of paperwork. She finally finished signing the last bit of paperwork and handed it over to Paul who slipped them into a folder.

"So are you ready for tonight?" Paul asked placing the folder to the side.

"I've been ready. I've been waiting for this moment and I've been busting my ass trying to get here."

Paul nodded, "I know I've watched you and I've been getting some great feed back from your trainers. Your performance tonight will be the final decision on if your ready to be with the big dogs." Natalie released a breath that she had been holding and nodded, "I know that's a lot of pressure on your shoulders but I wouldn't be sitting here telling you that if I knew you weren't ready."

"Thank-you." She nodded.

"Anyway, about tonight." He began, "You will come out with your father under the name Autumn Reigns."

"Oh I like that." She smiled.

"It is a mixed tag team match. You will be partnered with your father of course and your opponents will be Seth Rollins and Paige."

Natalie's expression quickly changed she knew this wouldn't be a good idea. Paul noticed the sudden change in Natalie's attitude and was concerned, "Is that okay with you?"

Natalie nodded, "Yeah, fine." She said. She also has yet to meet this Paige girl. She didn't know anything about her.

"Okay then." Paul said, "I will see you guys later tonight to discuss the match.

Natalie nodded as she and her dad left the office. She was nervous about tonight. She was going to be meeting Paige for the first time along with Colby who was Saraya's ex boyfriend and sort of kinda her date from last night. She knew there was going to be awkwardness and tension yet again, she just hoped her dad wouldn't notice it.

Later that evening Paul was putting some files away when the door opened, "Evening boss." Colby said stepping inside. "What's on the agenda tonight?" He asked super pumped up about seeing Natalie in action tonight.

"Ah yes, Colby we're waiting on a few other people first."

"Okay." He nodded, He knew this normally meant that he was going to be in a tag team match. He was about to sit when he heard a very familiar British accent.

"Paul!" She said walking into the room.

"Evening Saraya." He nodded. Colby knew this wasn't good if she was in there with him. It was going to be a mixed tag match but he prayed that Saraya wouldn't be paired with him. He knew that would be terrible especially with Natalie around.

"Colby." She said walking over to him giving him a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good." He said pushing her away.

"You still mad about what happened?"

"Of course I'm mad Saraya." He said raising his voice just a little bit. "You fucking cheated on me. Do you think I'm just going to up and forget about it?" He asked glaring at her, "Not happening."

"It happened a long time ago."

"That doesn't matter." Colby told her. "It still happened and there is no changing that."

"Can you at least forgive me?" She asked taking his hands into hers.

"Sorry did we interrupt something?" Joe asked as he and Natalie walked into the office.

Colby dropped Saraya's hands once Joe and Natalie walked into the room. He noticed the confused yet hurt look on Natalie's face and knew he had some explaining to do to her after the meeting. Colby wasn't the only one that noticed the expression on Natalie's face, Saraya noticed it too. She looked up at Colby and saw the deer caught in headlights look on his face. She figured they had a thing going on and she didn't like that. If she wasn't good enough for Colby nobody was and she was going to use that to her advantage.

"No." Paul smiled, "Not at all. It's just these two were discussing personal matters that should not be discussed in the work environment." He said glaring at Colby and Saraya.

Natalie slowly took a seat in an empty chair that was next to Colby, Joe was by her side. Colby sighed and took a seat next to Natalie, Saraya by his side. Saraya couldn't help but keep glancing back over at Natalie. She didn't like that girl at all. She had to find a way to get Natalie out of the picture so she and Colby and get back to the way things used to be between them. The way things were before she came around.

"So if you haven't already figured it out." Paul began as he looked at all four people in his office. "Tonight is going to be a mixed tag team match. Roman and Autumn will be partnered up as will Seth and Paige." Colby was about to interject when Paul held his hand up, "I know the two of you have a past, but you are going to have to look past that and work together as a team at least for tonight. Is that going to be too difficult for the two of you?"

"No sir." Saraya smiled. She figured that be the perfect opportunity to get Natalie out of the picture.

"No." Colby replied.

"Thank-you." He said, "Natalie I'm sure you remember Colby from when he and your dad worked together."

Natalie glanced over at Colby who looked back at her. "Yeah." she nodded giving him a small smile. Colby returned the smile before they turned their attention back to Paul. At this point Saraya's blood was boiling but she had to wait until the match tonight. She was going to break this little girl in half.

"Saraya, I'd like you to meet one of our developmental divas, this is Natalie."

"Hi." Saraya said giving her a small fake smile.

"Hi." Natalie replied giving her the same fake smile in return.

"Okay then." Paul said not really liking the look of this, but he had a feeling it was all about Colby. "I can't wait to see what you guys can show me tonight." Paul said and with that the meeting was adjourned.

Joe and Natalie were heading down the hall towards catering and Colby was following behind when Saraya grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "You never did answer me." She said looking directly into Colby's eyes.

"About?" He sighed

"Can you forgive me for what happened?" She asked rubbing his arm.

Natalie knew that Colby was just behind them and then she realized she didn't hear his footsteps anymore. She turned around and saw him talking with Saraya yet again. She also noticed how Saraya was rubbing his arm and staring at him so adoringly. Saraya glanced up and saw Natalie looking back at them. She smiled, and then looked back up at Colby who hadn't noticed that Natalie was staring back at him. Before Colby could answer Saraya threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Natalie saw this and quickly turned to mind her own business. She had to admit seeing them kiss broke her heart, but she wasn't quite sure why. Colby wasn't her boyfriend so why was she so jealous of a kiss. Sure they had a little get together last night, but it wasn't a date.

"Dad, I'm going to step outside a moment." She said as she walked out the side doors, but before Joe could say anything she was already out the door. Jon was smoking a cigarette outside when he heard the door close. He looked up and saw Natalie sitting on the edge of the sidewalk. She looked upset about something and so he threw out his cigarette and started making his way over towards her.

"What the hell Saraya?" Colby asked as he pushed her away.

"I miss you." She said reaching out to him again.

"No." Colby said, "Just stop the act okay." He told her pushing her arms away yet again

"What act?"

"I know, you think there is something going on between Natalie and I, and that is why you are all over me." He said. "You're jealous."

"Jealous?" She laughed, "You're kidding me right?"

"No." Colby said, "She's more beautiful, smarter, and more talented then you." He said, "You have a right to be jealous, plus she's a whole lot closer to having me in her life than you ever will." And with that Colby walked off leaving behind a speechless Saraya. He glanced back at Saraya and noticed how taken aback she was by his comment and shrugged. He then turned back around and headed back up the hallway towards catering.

"Everything okay?" Jon asked taking a seat next to Natalie on the edge of the sidewalk.

"Yeah." She said. "I just got through with my meeting with Paul."

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah."

"So what's he got scheduled for you?"

"I'm in a mixed tag team match with my father against Saraya and Colby."

"Damn." Jon said with a shake of his head. "I'm actually sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, and I can tell Saraya already doesn't like me."

"Well, she's probably just jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Yeah, your new to the roster and she feels she is going to get replaced, and look at you." He said, "You're beautiful." Natalie quickly turned around to look at Jon, and that's when he just realized what he had said, "Maybe I should of kept that to myself." He smiled.

"No." She shook her head, "Thank-you."

Jon smiled, "Your welcome."

"I'd love to chat more but I got a match coming up."

"Of course." Jon smiled, "Good luck." Natalie smiled at Jon and walked back inside the arena.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank-you guys for the reviews. I love the support especially since this is my first wrestling fan fiction in a few years. It gives me such motivation to continue. I'm also glad you enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well. I'm sorry it's taken a while to post, but I've been at a road block. I don't know how many times I went over this chapter adding things and taking things out. I'm still not completely satisfied, but I hope the next chapter will be easier and more satisfying. Thanks again for your support and please leave a review let me know what you think. :) **

**Chapter 7**

Natalie was dressed and ready for her match. She had to admit that she was definitely nervous. She stood up from the bench and walked over to the lockers. She found an empty one and placed her bag in. A few moments later the locker room door swung open. Natalie turned around to see who it was and that's when she saw Saraya glaring at her.

"So you and Colby, huh?" She asked as she began walking up towards Natalie.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Natalie said as she turned back around and finished loading her locker.

"You know what I'm talking about." Saraya stated as she stood a couple of feet behind Natalie. "It was written all over your smiles."

"No, we're just friends."

Saraya shrugged, "Whatever the hell you two got going on it needs to stop."

Natalie shut her locker door and turned her attention back to Saraya. "Who the hell are you to tell me what to do and what not to do?" She stated glaring at Saraya. "Last I checked you weren't my mother."

Saraya slapped Natalie across the face and then shoved her into the lockers, "You will not speak to me like that newbie. Do you hear me?" She asked pinning Natalie to the lockers. "If you haven't noticed I'm the queen around here. You will not find any of the other divas around here disrespect me, and I'm sure as hell not going to let some rookie like you speak to me in such a manner."

"Maybe it's time somebody stood up to you." Natalie stated.

Saraya slapped Natalie across the face once again, "Shut up!" She said, "I'm not done talking." Glaring at Natalie she continued, "And as the queen I get my way all the time, and if I want Colby I'll get him, and you love..you better watch your back." She said as she slowly backed away from Natalie, "I'll see you out there." She smiled as she spun around and headed out of the locker room.

A few minutes later she heard Saraya's music and she knew it was time. She took a deep breath and walked out of the locker room. Once Saraya's music stopped she heard Colby's music. She knew she and her dad were next. She had to hurry. She jogged around the corner where she saw her dad waiting by the curtain. "Where have you been?" He asked.

"Sorry, I lost track of time." She said.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming." He said as Colby's music stopped. "You ready?" Joe asked once his music started.

"Yep." Natalie nodded, but she knew deep down she wasn't. She didn't know what Saraya had planned, and it worried her.

"Lets go." Joe said as he led them down the stairs towards the ring. Joe stopped at the barricade and lifted his daughter over to the other side. Joe nodded towards the corner they were going to be standing in. Saraya and Natalie locked eyes for a brief moment, and Saraya couldn't help but smirk at her. Natalie glared and walked up the the steel stairs, Joe right behind her. He opened the ropes and let her into the ring.

Colby smiled, he thought Natalie looked beautiful in her two piece lavender and white ring attire. The colors definitely complimented her naturally tan complexion. Natalie glanced over at Colby and gave him a small smile as she stood next to her dad. Saraya grabbed Colby's arm and gently pulled him back to their corner, "I'll start this." She said as she slid her hand across his chest as he stepped out of the ropes and onto the apron.

"Don't touch me." He warned her as he pushed her hands away from his chest.

"You know you like it." She told him with a smirk. Joe noticed that Saraya was the starting the match and took a step back towards the ropes.

"You want to start?" He asked looking at his daughter.

Natalie nodded, "Yeah."

"Okay." Joe nodded a tad unsure about her starting, and stepped out onto the apron.

Saraya smirked at Natalie and wasted no time going after her. She grabbed a hand full of Natalie's hair causing her to scream out in pain. Colby shook his head. He already didn't like the look of this. He glanced over at Joe who also looked a bit concerned. Saraya pulled Natalie back as far as she could by the hair, and then pushed her down face first to the mat releasing her hair. She looked over at Colby and smirked and then out at the crowd who quickly began to boo her, but she didn't care. She was going to be sure that if she wasn't good enough for Colby nobody was; especially this little girl.

Colby shook his head as Saraya looked over at him. She smiled and rolled Natalie over for the pin. The referee began the count and she kicked out at two. Saraya grabbed Natalie's arm and pulled her up tossing her into the corner, and began to place kicks to Natalie's mid section. She then threw Natalie's arms over the ropes and just let her hang there in pain. Again she glanced over at Colby before continuing her attack. She grabbed Natalie's chin and lifted her head so she could look directly into her eyes. "Stay out of my way." She told her. "Do you hear me?" She asked. Natalie was too dazed to reply, "Answer me." She said slapping Natalie across the face. She then kicked Natalie again in the midsection causing her to slide from the ropes to the mat. "Get up!" She yelled.

Colby wanted so bad to tag himself in but they were all the way on the opposite side of the ring. He couldn't stand watch Natalie take a beating like this. He looked over at Joe who was just as concerned as him at this point. "Come on Autumn." Joe called out to his daughter. Natalie started to slowly stand back up to her feet.

"You want some more?" Saraya asked as Natalie finally got back up to her feet. "Let's go." She smirked as Natalie charged after her. Saraya met her half way with a big clothes line knocking her back down to the ground. "Right where you belong." She said stepping on Natalie's gut.

"Come on Autumn." Joe called from their corner, "Let's go sweetheart." He said as he clapped his hands.

Saraya smirked at Joe, "You hear your daddy?" She asked, "You want your daddy?" She continued to taunt. Saraya allowed Natalie to roll over onto her belly and crawl towards her corner. She was finger tips away from tagging her dad in when Saraya blocked her view of Joe. "Not today sweetheart." She said as she kicked Natalie in the side and away from Joe. Natalie rolled over onto her side holding her stomach. "Get up!" Saraya yelled.

Colby was getting angry at this point. He leaned over the ropes, "Tag me in damn it." Saraya smirked at Colby and grabbed Natalie's arm and pulled her up to her feet and then whipped her into the corner that she and Colby were in. Saraya stayed far enough back that Colby couldn't reach her for the tag. "

"Are you alright?" Colby asked as Natalie breathlessly leaned into the turnbuckle in front of Colby.

"Fine." She managed to say before Saraya began placing kicks to her midsection again.

"Come on Saraya that's enough." Colby told her as she placed one more kick to Natalie's gut, once again causing her to slide down the turnbuckle.

Saraya looked up at Colby and saw the look of concern written all over his face. "Aww poor baby." She smiled rubbing the side of Colby's face, "You going to cry for her."

"Shut the fuck up." He told her slapping her hand's away from his face, and then glanced back down at a beaten and battered Natalie at his feet.

"Get up!" Saraya yelled as she pulled Natalie up to her feet. Saraya slapped Natalie across the face again with such power that it spun her completely around. She grabbed the turnbuckle and was face to face with Colby.

Colby noticed the dazed look across Natalie's face and glared at Saraya, "That's enough!" Colby yelled

Saraya laughed, "Not yet." She told him as she grabbed Natalie by the hair again pulling her head back just enough that Colby could see her face. At this point Natalie was screaming in pain. "Isn't she beautiful Colby?" Saraya smirked, "Is this what you want?" She said.

"Shut the fuck up." He told her, and with that she released Natalie's hair and pushed her head down where it bounced off the turnbuckle. Saraya grabbed Natalie's arm again and whipped her into her own corner where Joe quickly tagged himself in. He glared at Saraya who smiled at him and then tagged Colby in.

"What the hell is your problem?" Colby said as he entered the ring. "She didn't deserve any of that."

Saraya shruuged, "You better watch out." She said nodding behind Colby. Colby turned around and was speared by Joe into the turnbuckle. "Get up!" He yelled. Colby stood back up to his feet and was met with a superman punch to the side of the jaw. Saraya laughed as Colby fell into the ropes. Joe slid out of the ring and set Colby up for a his famous kick to the head. Natalie slowly pulled herself back up to her feet and watched as her dad planted a kick to the side of Colby's head. She was sure that he was taking his anger and frustration out on him about what happened with her. Joe slid back into the ring and pulled Colby back up to his feet as well. He landed one last super punch to the side of Colby's jaw before pinning him for the win.

Joe's music hit and he saw Natalie trying to get back in the ring. Joe walked over and helped her in and pulled her into a hug, "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Fine dad."

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." She smiled.

"Good." he said kissing the side of her head as they continued to celebrate their victory.

Once Joe and Natalie were backstage Saraya slid back into the ring and knealt down next to Colby, "Damn." She smiled, "Joe squashed you." She laughed, "Just imagine what he'd do to you when he finds about you and his little girl." She said, "With me you wouldn't have to worry about getting an ass kicking." She told him as she slid back out of the ring and started heading up the ramp.

"I'll see you back at the hotel." Joe told his daughter as he walked towards the locker room.

"Okay." She nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: LOL! So I looked at the reviews from my last chapter and I wonder, was it too much? If so I do apologize. This chapter is a bit more relaxed and it has a lot of dialog. So maybe it can calm the mind just a little. Lol! I do want to thank-you guys again for supporting my story. It makes me happy when I see all the favorites and alerts. I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and please if you have time leave a review. :) **

Chapter 8

Natalie was showered and dressed. She had a terrible night and all she wanted to do was lay down and go to sleep. She grabbed her bag and was headed out the door when there was a knock on the locker room door.

_"Who would be knocking on the door?"_ She thought, _"probably the janitor."_ She thought as she opened the door, and to her surprise it was Colby.

"Colby?" She said surprised to see him

"You got a minute?"

"Yeah?" She nodded, "What's up?" she asked stepping out of the locker room.

"Do you want to grab some coffee or something?" He asked hoping she'd give him a chance to explain everything about Saraya.

"Sure." She nodded, "I actually know a nice coffee place right down the road."

"Great." He told her as they both started walking out the back doors of the arena.

"Just follow me." She told him once they got to the parking lot.

A few minutes later they arrived at the coffee shop. They placed their orders and took a seat towards the back. "So what's up?" Natalie asked as she sat down.

"First off I just wanted to apologize for Saraya's actions tonight." He said taking a seat across from her.

Natalie shook her head, "It's not your fault." She told him, "You don't need to apologize."

"No, I do." He told her, "I should have told you the truth from the start." He said.

"The truth?"

"Yeah." He nodded, "About Saraya and I."

"Okay."

"The real reason Saraya and I stopped talking and even seeing each other was because when we were touring the UK we stopped for a show in her home town. After the show she brought an ex-boyfriend over to the hotel. Jon, Joe, and I were coming back from a quick bite to eat when I caught the two of them making out in the damn hallway next to Saraya's door drunk as hell. That's when she saw me staring at them. She quickly pushed the guy off and began running up to me trying to tell me it wasn't what it looked like. She was hanging onto my arm begging me to forgive her, begging for another chance. I told her there was no way in hell I'd give her the chance to cheat on me again, and ever since she's been trying to get me back. Now that she thinks you and I have something going on she's doing everything she can to push you away from me and me from you."

"She thinks she has another chance." Natalie stated, Colby nodded as he took a sip from his coffee. Natalie fiddled around with her coffee cup before looking up at Colby, "Does she?"

"Look I'm not going to lie." He began nervous to continue for the fear of pissing Natalie off. "Saraya meant the world to me. She was the first girl I actually loved. Before all that shit happened with her ex I had considered asking her to marry me."

"I see." Natalie nodded sadly.

"Now wait a second you didn't let me finish." He told her.

"Continue." Natalie told him.

"There had been times I considered taking her back, but that's before I saw a side of her I had never seen before. She had no right to attack you the way she did tonight. It was uncalled for, and that was also a time before you came back into my life. Sure we're not together, but ever since you came back I've been the happiest I've been in a very long time. So to answer your question." He said looking over at Natalie, "hell no." Natalie nodded taking a sip of her coffee, "Are you okay though?" He asked concern filled his voice. "She didn't hurt you did she?"

"No." Natalie replied, "she didn't hurt me and yes I'm fine."

Colby nodded, "I just hope Paul doesn't take you off the roster because of tonight." He told her, "you deserve another chance. A fair chance."

"Thank-you." Natalie replied as she stood up, "I'd love to stay and chat longer, but I'm incredibly tired. I think I'm going to head back to the hotel."

"You want me to go with you?"

"No, it's fine I can make it myself." she told him as she began to walk away.

"Natalie, wait. " Colby turned around to look at Natalie.

"What?" She asked stopping to look at Colby.

"Are you busy tomorrow night?"

"Not that I know of."

"If you want you can come by my room tomorrow night. I can order room service and we can watch a movie."

"Okay." Natalie nodded, "What time should I be over?"

"Is eleven too late?"

"No, I should be rested by then." She smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow night."

Colby smiled, "See ya tomorrow night."

The next morning Natalie woke up later than she normally would. She was definitely exhausted from last night and she felt the soreness today as well. She slowly got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom. She took a shower and then got dressed. She was about to go out a get some late breakfast when her phone rang. Looking at her caller ID it was her dad.

"Hey daddy." She smiled.

"Hey baby girl." He replied, "You feeling okay today?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little sore, but I'm fine."

"Just take it easy today and don't do to much."

"I won't I was just about to get breakfast."

"Breakfast?" Joe laughed. "It's 11:30"

"Yeah, I know." Natalie smiled, "I was exhausted last night."

"I understand. " He nodded, "But the main reason I called was to let you know Paul has scheduled a meeting for you and Saraya this afternoon at 3:00."

"Great." Natalie sighed.

"Be sure to be there. He maybe trying to give you another chance."

Natalie nodded, "I'll let you know."

"Okay. I love you baby girl."

"Love you too daddy." She said and hung up the phone.

Later that afternoon Natalie made it to the arena. She was headed towards Paul's office when Jon stopped her, "Natalie wait up." He told her as he quickly approached her.

"Jon, what's up?" She smiled.

"I was just wondering how you were doing." He said, "I saw last night's match you had with Saraya, and I just wanted to see how you were doing. I wanted to catch you last night but by the time I finally saw you, you were already headed out the door with Colby."

Natalie smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine." She told him, "I'm actually headed to a meeting with Paul and Saraya now."

"Good luck."

"I know." She replied, "I have no idea what it's going to be about."

"I hope it's good."

"Me too." She smiled, "I'll talk to you later though. I got to get to this meeting."

"Of course." He nodded and began to walk away, but stopped, "So, you and Colby?" He asked turning back to look at her.

"Well, it isn't official. We've just been hanging out a lot."

Jon nodded, "I wish the best for you both." He gave a small smile before walking off in the opposite direction.

Natalie was confused about what just happened, and why did Jon care if she and Colby were together. She shrugged it off and looked down at her phone. She had five minutes to get to Paul's office. She quickly walked down the hall and knocked on the door before walking in. Paul heard the door open and saw Natalie walking in.

"Hey Natalie." He smiled.

"Hi." She said as she stepped inside and saw that Saraya was already in there sitting on the couch.

"Please take a seat." Paul said, Natalie stared a moment at Saraya before taking a seat in an empty chair. Once Natalie was seated Paul began to talk, "Okay first of all what the hell happened out there last night?"

"Well." Saraya began but Paul cut her off.

"You know what, I don't really what to know what was going on last night, but Saraya you didn't do anything that we went over before your match."

"I'm sorry Paul, but I hate her. I guess I was blinded by hate." She said looking over at Natalie, "I hate you."

"Well, the feeling is mutual sweetheart." Saraya stood up and was about to say something when Paul cut her off.

"Stop!" Paul told the girls looking at both of them before continuing. "I don't want to hear it." Saraya glared at Natalie before taking a seat. "Damn I feel like a fucking high school principal right now." He thought out loud. "Now, I'm going to give you both another chance." He said, "And to make it fair I'll make it a no disqualification match and it will be for the diva's championship."

"What?" Saraya sat up. Natalie smiled as she turned to look at Saraya. "That's not fair."

"What's the matter?" Natalie asked, "You scared?" She taunted, "You scared I'm going to steal your spotlight? You scared I'm going replace you?"

"Shut up?" Saraya yelled, "I'm not scared of a child."

"Enough!" Paul yelled, "Damn. Now tell me Saraya why do you think it's not fair."

Saraya looked over at Natalie, "I can give you several reasons actually." She smiled a smart ass tone to her voice. "First of all Paul, she's brand new. Secondly, she has only been with us for a day, and lastly she's a damn child. How old is she? 10?"

"Funny." Natalie replied.

"If I recall right Saraya, I think you won your first diva's championship the night that you debuted stealing the title from AJ. I also think she isn't much younger than you were the night that you won your first title either. It's funny, Natalie is very similar to you."

"No she's not." Saraya replied,

"Anyway Saraya, your argument isn't good enough. So at the the next pay-per view I will see you both in the ring in a no disqualification match for the Diva's Championship."

"Bullshit Paul."

"I'm sorry Saraya did I ask for your opinion?" He asked staring at Saraya who said nothing in return, "Didn't think so. Good luck to the both of you." He said as he stood up, "Oh I forgot to mention, Saraya if I hear or see that you have in anyway put your hands on Natalie before this match I will not hesitate to fire you." He said eyeing her carefully, "Do I make my self clear?" Saraya nodded, "You both may go." He said.

"Thank-you Paul." Natalie smiled as she started walking out the door, "See you in a few weeks, love." She smiled looking at Saraya for a brief moment before walking out the door.

Natalie was excited she finally gets to dish out some much needed payback on Saraya, and she could do whatever she wanted and not get disqualified. She couldn't be happier. She burst out the back doors of the arena and was headed towards her car when she heard someone calling her, "Nat." Jon called as he threw out his cigarette."

"Hey!" She smiled walking over to him.

"So how'd it go?" Jon asked he could tell it went well just by how happy she looked.

"It went really well." She nodded.

"I can tell." He smiled, "So what's going to happen?"

"Well, Paul is giving me another chance." She said.

"That's great."

"That's not all." She smiled. "He is giving me my second opportunity as a no disqualification match against Saraya for the Diva's championship at the next pay-per view."

"What! That's great." Jon said as he quickly pulled her into a hug. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank-you." She smiled as she hugged him back.

A couple moments later Natalie pulled away and looked up at Jon who was also looking down at her. "I still can't believe it." He said.

"What's that?"

"I can't believe you are that little girl from nine years ago." He said as he continued to stare into her eyes. "You're so beautiful now." He said, "Not to say that you weren't a cute kid."

Natalie laughed, "Thank-you."

Jon knew he needed to back down before he did something that he was going to regret. He knew if he were to continue to look down and get lost in Natalie's eyes he'd run his hands underneath her hair and take her lips into his. It was hard restraining himself, but he knew that she didn't like him like that, and he wouldn't do something like that to his buddy.

"Colby is a lucky man." He said, "But I'll let you go. I'm sure you have other places to be."

Natalie nodded, "I'll see you around Jon." She said with a smile and walked out towards her car.

"What is it about that little whore?" Saraya asked as she walked up to Jon.

"Watch your mouth." Jon said glaring at Saraya.

"Everybody is so in love with the little bitch. Is it how big her boobs and ass are?"

"I said watch your mouth." He told her raising his tone just a little.

"You love her, Colby loves her, Paul loves her."

"I don't love her." Jon said looking at Saraya as he pulled out another cigarette.

"Please." Saraya said, "If it weren't for Colby you'd be all over her."

"Don't you have some place you got to be?" Jon asked lighting his cigarette.

"No comment." Saraya smirked and shrugged, "Guess that's answers that question. Man if only Colby knew , that you his best friend had the hots for his girlfriend. Oh and wait until Joe figures the whole thing out. Damn I'd hate to be in both of you guys shoes."

"You shut your mouth." Jon told her as he blew the smoke out towards Saraya's face.

"Relax." Saraya said, "I'm not going to them." Jon eyed Saraya carefully as he took another puff from his cigarette unsure if Saraya was telling him the truth.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: As I mentioned at the beginning there will be a time I up the rating. I should up it for this chapter but I'll up it for the next. The main reason I didn't for this chapter is because for those readers who aren't members I want to give them a heads up. In the next couple of days you will find this story under the M rating. Although I probably should have upped the story a couple of chapters back. I will tell you this**** it's not as explicit as some content I have read, but just to be safe the rating is moving up in the next day or so. So keep a look out for my new chapter under the rating M. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the support and I hope to continue to have your support. Thank-you all again and enjoy and please leave a review. :) **

Chapter 9

Later that night Natalie was getting ready to go over to Colby's room. She decided she'd wear her red skinny fit jeans with a black v-neck top, and black heels to match. After several minutes of making sure she looked good she grabbed her purse and headed out the door. She had to admit she was definitely nervous about being alone in a private place with Colby. A few moments later she stopped at his door. She inhaled a deep breath and slowly released it. She then knocked on the door. A few seconds had past and the door opened.

"Hi!" He greeted with a smile.

"Hey." She nervously smiled.

"Please, come in." He said stepping to the side. "You look nice." He told her as she stepped inside.

Natalie placed her purse down on the dresser and looked back over at Colby who looked a tad different than usual, but it was a good different. It definitely wasn't the clothes though. It was his hair. He had his hair pulled back for the first time.

"Please take a seat." He told her as he walked over to the television. Natalie took a seat on the bed when she noticed a red piece of paper sitting on the nightstand. she reached over and picked it up.

"What you want to watch tonight? You want to watch a comedy, horror, indie?" She couldn't believe what it was. It was the card she had made him nine years ago when he had that concussion.

"Colby." She smiled as she held the piece of paper.

"What's up?" He asked turning around to look at her

"You still have this?"

"Of course." He told her taking a seat beside Natalie. "Why would I throw something like that away? It was gift given to me by a very special friend." He told her as she opened it up and read aloud what it said.

"_Mr. Colby, I'm sorry you got hurt tonight. I was sad when I saw you passout. I thought you were gone. I hope you get better soon._

_Love, Natalie_

_PS: I'm going to be leaving in the morning and I just wanted to let you know I had a lot of fun with you. You will forever be my best friend. I'm going to miss you. I hope to see you again one day, and remember I'll never forget you." _She finished reading it and looked up at Colby who was looking back at her. "And then I remember telling you to never forget me."

"And you know what?" Colby stated as he resituated himself on the bed bringing himself closer to Natalie.

"What?" She asked looking directly into Colby's eyes.

"I never did." He replied.

"Thats the sweetest thing anybody has ever done." She said as tears filled her eyes. She couldn't believe that she had let Colby slip from her thoughts. She felt terrible especially since he kept the card and he even remembered who she was after nine years. "Thank-you." She whispered as tears continued to glitter her eyes.

"No." He smiled, "thank-you for bringing happiness back into my life."

Natalie felt her emotions getting the best of her. She knew when she let her emotions take control things happen that she later regrets. At this point though she didn't care. That was probably the sweetest thing anybody has ever said to her. She grabbed Colby's face between her hands and without hesitation quickly took his lips into hers.

Colby was certainly surprised. He wasn't expecting a reaction like that, but it didn't take long for the shock to fade, and he returned the kiss. He ran his hands up underneath Natalie's long, soft black hair resting his hands behind her ears as he deepened the kiss. Natalie felt her body heating up with passion as she began to get caught up in the moment as did Colby. She slid her hands from his face sliding her fingertips up his neck sending chills up Colby's spine. He then stood up for a brief moment not once breaking the kiss as he gently laid her down on the bed as he settled himself between her legs. Colby slowly pulled away and began to place soft kisses on her neck and chest, and with each kiss a small hum would escape her lips.

"So what does this mean?" Natalie whispered as she reached up and slid Colby's hair tie out of his hair letting his hair fall to his shoulders.

"It can mean whatever you want it to mean baby." he softly replied and then placed another kiss up underneath her jaw. "You know what I want it to mean?" He asked as he pulled up and looked her in the eyes.

"What?" She asked as she ran her hands through his hair.

"I want it to mean we have taken this to the next level." He told her.

Natalie smiled, "Me too."

Colby smiled, "I've been waiting on the moment we made this official." He told her as leaned back down and took her lips into his. With each passing moment their body temperatures continued to rise. He slid his hands up Natalie's sides pushing her shirt up as well until he pulled her shirt completely off. Colby broke the kiss for a brief moment and took his own shirt off tossing it the floor. For a moment he stared down at the beauty beneath him. Her hair was fanned out perfectly above her head.

"What?" She smiled.

"You're so perfect and beautiful." He told her.

"Stop lying." She laughed as she wrapped her arms around Colby's neck and pulled him back down on top of her.

"I'm not lying." He whispered as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips before once again placing kisses on her neck and chest. Natalie slid her hands through Colby's hair again as his kisses turned into nips. Her soft hums turning into soft moans. He then held her sides and gently pushed her further up on the bed causing her shoes to fall to the floor. He then took her lips into his once again moving his hands to the top of her pants. Natalie felt her heart stop when she felt his hands touching the button on her pants. A moment later he had unbuttoned her pants and gently slid them off to the floor. His fingertips grazing the bottom of her legs. A small moan escaping her lips as he slid his fingertips up her inner thighs, Colby smiled and started placing kisses on her neck all the way down to her belly. His hands slowly slid down her sides stopping at the tip of her panties. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked placing tiny kisses around her neck.

"No." She whispered and with that being said Colby slowly slid her panties off. He leaned back down kissing Natalie's lips again before pulling away and taking his own pants and boxers off throwing them to the floor and then nestling back between Natalie's legs. Natalie closed her eyes and hummed as she felt his erection up against her and on instinct she pulled her legs up. She slowly opened her eyes again. Colby smiled as he briefly took in her beauty once again before leaning back down and taking her lips into his. Natalie returned the kiss as she slid her fingertips up and down his sides and around his back.

A few minutes later he slowly began to slide himself inside and broke the kiss, and began to nip and kiss her neck. Natalie hummed and dug her fingernails into Colby's back as he continued to slide his every inch inside her. Once he was completely inside of her he closed his eyes and pulled himself up and began to slowly move in and out of her. Once he got a good rhythm going he began to speed up. Natalie's hums had turned into soft moans and continued to get louder the harder and faster he thrust and the closer she got to reaching her climax. Natalie felt herself getting ready to hit. Her breathing quickened and her moans continued to get louder until she finally reached her peak.

"Oh yes!" She yelled as she dug her nails further into his back. "Baby yes!" Colby continued to thrust as hard and fast as he could to keep her going. "Keep going baby." She said. "Don't stop." Colby did what he was told and kept on going and it wasn't long before he got her to hit again. "Oh yes!" She yelled louder than the first time. "Yes! Colby yes!"

Hearing Natalie call his name out like that was all it took. "Oh Nattie!" He said, "Oh God you feel so good." He told her as he thrust himself into her on last time before calling her name out one last time and releasing his seed into her. Once he had finished he pulled himself out and collapsed on the bed next to her. "I'm getting to old for that." He breathlessly joked. Natalie smiled and rolled over onto her side and looked over at Colby.

"No your not." She told him, "You still got it for an old man." She laughed.

"Old man?" He laughed, "I'll show you old man." He said as he quickly climbed back on top of her and nestled between her legs. Natalie laughed and Colby quickly took her lips for a quick kiss. "I love your laugh." He told her as he pulled away. "I have always loved to hear you laugh, and your smile." He said as he ran his finger over the side of her face. "You've had me captivated by that smile since I first met you."

"And you." She smiled, "You've had me in a state of puppy love since I first saw you in my dad's car sound asleep."

"Well, I hope it's a little more than puppy love now."

"Of course it is." She told him.

"I love you Natalie." He told her as he admired her beauty, "I always have."

"And I love you." She replied. Colby smiled and kissed her one last time before pushing himself off the bed and grabbing his boxers off the floor and putting them back on. Natalie watched Colby walk over to his bag and pull out an extra pair of boxers he had and a t-shirt. He turned back around handed them over to Natalie.

"Hear you can put these on." He told her.

"Thank-you." She said as she sat up and grabbed the clothes. She stood up and walked to the bathroom. She grabbed and quick shower and put on the clothes that Colby gave her. The boxers were a little big but they still sat on her hips comfortably. She pulled the t-shirt on over her head and saw it was one of his WWE shirts. She saw his brush lying on the bathroom sink and used it to brush her own hair and grabbed a hair tie off the counter and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. A few minutes later she walked out of the bathroom and saw Colby lying on the bed flipping the channels. She walked over and took a seat next to Colby. Smiling he wrapped his arm around Natalie's waist and pulled her into him.

"You still up for a movie?" He asked as she laid her head against his chest.

"If you are." She said looking up at him. Colby smiled, he couldn't believe Natalie was officially his. He had been waiting for this moment since she returned into his life. There had been several times he thought that Natalie wouldn't have anything more to do with him especially since Saraya came into the picture, but in the end he won the battle and got what he wanted. They finally decided they would watch a comedy, but half way through the movie Natalie had fallen asleep against his chest. Colby slowly and quietly slipped from underneath Natalie, and walked around to the side she was laying on and pulled the bed covers down. He gently lifted her legs and placed them underneath the covers, and pulled them up to just above her breasts. He then stopped then turned the television off and slipped into the bed next to her. Before getting comfortable he flipped the light out and then snuggled up next to Natalie wrapping his arm over her waist pulling her close to him. He gently kissed her lips before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: It seemed people enjoyed my last chapter. :) I'm so glad you did. Also to answer the question that is burning people's minds...No they did not use any protection and yes drama will unfold especially once people find out. :) So here it is my new chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it, and please leave a review if you'd like. Thank-you for your continued to support.**

**Chapter 10**

The next morning Natalie woke up and felt an arm wrapped around her waist. She smiled as she recalled every thing that happened last night. She rolled over and was face to face with a sleeping Colby. A lone strand of hair had fallen over his eyes, and with her fingertips she gently slid it behind his ear. Her finger tips grazed the top of his ear, he slowly opened his eyes and smiled.

"Morning." She smiled.

"Morning." He replied with an adoring smile, "Damn, even in the morning you look perfect."

"You're such a liar." She laughed, gently shoving his shoulder. She then leaned over and kissed his lips. Rolling over onto his back he pulled her over on top of him returning the kiss. After a moment she slowly pulled away and sat on top of his lap. "Come on." She said, "Let's go get something to eat."

"Oh." He whined, "But I just want to sit here and hold you in my arms." He told her with a playful pout.

"You can hold me all you want later." She said getting up off the bed. "Now come on." She said lightly tapping his leg. "Get showered and lets go. Besides." She smiled, "I got some good news."

"Okay." He sighed as he got up and walked to the bathroom.

Once he was in the bathroom she looked for a piece of paper, and left a note telling him that she went back to her room to get dressed. Grabbing her clothes off the floor she slipped her pants on, grabbed her purse and was out the door. She quickly walked to her room and grabbed a quick shower. She then pulled out a little pastel green and white sundress from her bag. She slipped it on and quickly pulled her hair into a half ponytail. A few minutes later there was a knock on her door. She slipped on her flats, grabbed her purse, and opened the door.

"Hey."

"Hey you." Colby smiled as he leaned down and gave her quick kiss on the lips. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. A few minutes later another door down the hall closed and Jon started making his way up the hall. He smiled as he approached them. "Bout damn time." He said.

Colby and Natalie broke the kiss and smiled. "Shut up." Colby told him, "Where you headed to anyway?"

"No where in particular." He told him, "Just out for a little bit. I thought it'd be nice to get some fresh air before we leave tonight."

"You want to join us?" He asked, "We're headed to get some breakfast."

Jon shook his head, "Nah, I'm good man."

"Okay then, but if you change your mind we'll be downstairs at the restaurant."

"Thanks man." He said as he began to walk towards the elevator. Jon spun around and looked back at Natalie and Colby. "Congrats on the new relationship." He smiled.

He was definitely happy for the two of them. It was bound to happen eventually anyway. The two of them had been so close for so long, but it still didn't change what he thought about Natalie. He still thought she was very beautiful and couldn't help but feel a tad bit of jealousy towards Colby once again.

"Thanks." They said at the same time. Jon nodded as the elevator beeped. He smiled at Natalie one last time before stepping into the elevator and disappearing into the lobby.

A few minutes later they were downstairs at the restaurant. The hostess lead them to their seat and were soon joined by their waitress. She laid a couple of menus down and took their drink orders. Once the waitress was gone Colby spoke up.

"So what is this good news you have to tell me?" He asked.

"Well." Natalie smiled, "I had a meeting with Paul yesterday afternoon. He wasn't happy with what went down during the tag match."

"Who was?" Colby huffed as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Saraya obviously."

"Obviously." He replied as he poured some cream and sugar.

"Anyway." Natalie continued, "Paul has given me another opportunity. He said that I deserved a fair chance."

"That's great." he smiled, "When is it?"

She smiled, "It's in three weeks at the next pay-per view it's a no disqualification match for the Diva's Championship."

"Oh my God!" Colby said as he quickly got up and pulled her into a spinning hug. "That's great."

Natalie then realized the whole restaurant was looking at them, "Colby." She whispered. "People are staring."

He paused and noticed everybody looking at them. He smiled as he gently placed Natalie back down to the floor. "Sorry it's my girlfriend. She just got some amazing news." He told them and then slowly everybody turned to mind their own business and the small buzz of people talking filled the restaurant once again. They sat back down and a few minutes later the waitress returned with their food.

"Seriously though that's great news." He told her, "Does you dad know?"

"No not yet." She said, "I haven't told him yet."

Colby glanced up at the entrance of the restaurant and saw Joe walking in, "Speaking of your dad." He said nodding over at the door, "He just walked in."

"What?"

Natalie quickly turned around and saw him being led by the hostess in their direction.

"This isn't good. I'm not ready to tell him about us yet." She said frantic about the whole situation.

"Relax." He told her. "He doesn't have to know we're together. If he asks we can just tell him that it's been awhile and we're just trying to catch up. Besides he knows how close we used to be." Natalie released a breath that she had been holding and nodded. Joe was walking past when he noticed the two of them eating breakfast. He eyes Colby closely "Joe!" He spoke up, "What a surprise." He smiled. "You care to join us?" Natalie briefly glared at Colby as she took a sip from her coffee.

"Sure if you don't mind." he said taking a seat next to Natalie.

"Not at all." Colby replied as Natalie moved over to make room for her dad. "Natalie was just telling me about her meeting yesterday with Paul." He said looking over at her.

"Oh yeah." He smiled, "So how'd it go baby girl?"

"It went well." She told him looking over at her dad. 'He's giving me another chance."

"That's wonderful." He said pulling her into a hug, "So what is it?"

"It's a no disqualification match for the Diva's Championship at the next pay-per view."

"Baby that's great." He said placing a kiss on the side of her head.

"I know." She smiled, "I was wondering though if it'd be possible if you, Colby, and Jon could help prepare me for this match." She asked looking at Colby and then her dad."

"I'd love to help." Colby told her.

Joe nodded, "I'm always here for you baby."

"And I'm sure Jon wouldn't mind either." Colby told her, "Just ask him next time you see him."

She nodded, "I will." she said but she knew just as Colby did that Jon wouldn't mind at all.

"Just let me know what Jon says and we will go from there." Joe told told her. "Also." He said looking from Natalie to Colby. "It's been on my mind since I got here." He said as he continued looking back and forth between them. "What is this?

Natalie shifted uncomfortably in her seat and took another sip from her coffee. Colby glanced over at Natalie who was avoiding eye contact with him. He then glanced back over at Joe. "Nothing." He told them, "I saw her a couple nights ago when she was at developmental, and knew that she was familiar. So I found out who she was and now we're just catching up. It's been awhile and I thought it'd be nice." He said giving Natalie a small smile.

Joe wasn't sure whether or not to believe him. He seemed nervous the entire time he was talking. He looked over at his daughter who was playing with her coffee cup, "Is this true Natalie?"

Natalie quickly looked up meeting her dad's gaze and then looked over at Colby who nodded, "Yes daddy." She told him looking over at her dad once again. "It's true."

Joe nodded and then looked over back at Colby, "Can I speak to you a minute?" He asked standing up.

"Sure." He replied as he quickly stood up and followed Joe out of the restaurant.

Natalie didn't like the seriousness behind her father's tone when he asked to speak with Colby. She had a feeling that he sensed there was a little more to her and Colby than two friends catching up. Natalie sat back and waited for them to return.

"What's up?" Colby asked as they stepped out of the restaurant.

"You better being telling me the truth about you and Natalie." He told him, "Let me find out you lied to me, friend or not." He continued, "I swear to God I will not hesitate to kick your ass."

Colby nodded, "I swear Joe, there is nothing more to Natalie and I than two friends catching up."

Joe nodded, "Okay."

And with that the two of them walked back into the restaurant taking their seats. Natalie noticed the look on Colby's face and then looked over at her dad. "What happened?" Natalie mouthed glancing back at Colby who shook his head. He didn't want to worry her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Once Joe and Colby had come back from their little talk outside the rest of breakfast was quite awkward. It was very silent and uncomfortable especially for Natalie. Through-out the rest of breakfast Natalie kept noticing her dad look over at Colby, watching him closely. It was as if he suspected something, but he still wasn't quite sure. Once breakfast was over she was relieved. All of them got up and walked out of the restaurant. Joe looked back Colby who was staring back at him, and the look on Joe's face was a silent warning to Colby. He then looked over at Natalie.

"Alright sweetheart." He finally spoke up as the three of them stood outside the restaurant. "Let me know what Jon says. I'm headed back to the room. I need to finish some packing before we leave tonight."

"Okay daddy." She said giving him a hug, "Love you."

"Love you baby girl." He said as he pulled away and glanced back at Colby one last time before walking towards the elevator. Once he had disappeared into the elevator she turned to look at Colby.

"What'd he say to you?" She asked.

Colby shook his head. "Don't worry about it." He told her as he gently grabbed her arms and pulled her into his chest. "Everything is fine." He smiled placing a kiss on her lips. Once she pulled away she looked up at him giving him a _I don't believe you,_ type of look. "Trust me baby." He said pulling her into another hug, "Everything is fine."

"Okay." She hesitantly answered. She still didn't believe him, but she didn't want to cause an argument so she just went along with it. They pulled away and started heading back to the elevator. Once they were back upstairs they parted ways.

"I'm going to finish getting packed." He said as they stopped at her door, "I'll see you in a little bit." He said as he pulled her into a hug. "I love you."

"I love you." She smiled as he bent over and gave her a good-bye kiss.

Once Natalie had started packing morning quickly progressed into late afternoon, and they would all be leaving in an hour or so to head over to the next town. She finally finished packing and headed out the door. As she closed her door another door down the hall closed. She turned to see who it was and it was who she had been waiting to talk to all afternoon. It was Jon. She smiled at him and was greeted in return with a smile.

"Hey!" She said as she met him half way down the hall.

"Hey." He replied surprised that she even decided to meet him up the hall.

"What's up?" He asked as they continued to walk back up the hall.

"I actually have a favor to ask." She replied glancing over at him.

"Sure." He nodded looking back at her. "What's up?"

"Well you remember when I told you about Paul giving me a second chance?" She said stopping halfway down the hall.

"Yeah." He nodded stopping next to her.

"Well." She began, "I was wondering, I already talked to Colby and my dad and they said they would do it, and I just wanted to ask if you could also help me prepare for this match."

Jon smiled, "I'd love to help."

"Oh thank-you." She smiled as she pulled him into a hug.

"No problem." He told her as he hugged her back.

Colby had just finished packing and was going to go check up on Natalie to see if she was ready. When he stepped out of his room his question about Natalie was answered. He saw her and Jon up the hall hugging, and he wasn't too happy about it. What ticked him off the most about their embrace was the look on Jon's face. He glared at Jon a moment and then shut his door. He didn't take his eyes off of his friend as he walked up the hallway towards them.

"I'd do anything for you." He told her as they pulled away. He smiled as he stared into her eyes. Natalie nodded as she noticed the look in Jon's eyes, and hearing what he said made the situation just a tad bit uncomfortable. Jon soon realized what he said. He didn't mean to say that out loud and tried to shrug it off like it never happened.

"What's up guys?" Colby asked as he finally approached the two of them still staring at Jon.

"Oh nothing." Natalie smiled, "I was just asking Jon about helping me prepare for this match."

"Oh yeah." Colby replied, "What'd he say?" He asked still glaring at him.

"He said he'd help." She said looking over at Jon who smiled at her.

Colby nodded, "Of course he did." The tone in Colby's voice grabbing his attention.

"Seriously." Jon stated as he stared at Colby.

"Come-on babe." He said taking Natalie's hand in his, "Let's get going." He said as they walked up the hall leaving behind a now angry Jon. He stood back and watched as they walked to the elevator.

The next day Natalie, Joe, and Colby arrived at the gym, but Jon had not made it yet. They walked into the gym and laid their bags down. Joe looked around to see if maybe Jon was hanging around somewhere, but saw no sign of him. He looked back over at his daughter and Colby.

"I guess we wait until Jon gets here." He said taking a seat on the bench.

Colby honestly didn't care if Jon showed up or not. He was still pissed about yesterday. How could he being trying to steal his girl. Natalie also took a seat on the bench as they waited. A few minutes later the gym door opened and Jon walked in. Colby rolled his eyes as he looked over at the door and saw him making his way over to them. He made his way over to the bench and laid his bag down, but before doing so he glared at Colby. He couldn't believe that his friend would even think that he would even try and take Natalie away from him. Even if he did try he knew that she would'nt be interested. After all she's always liked Colby.

"Well now that your here we can begin." Joe said standing back to his feet. "Come on sweetheart lets get started." Natalie nodded and stood to her feet and followed Joe to the other side of the gym leaving Jon and Colby behind.

"What the hell man?" Colby finally spoke up looking at Jon as he did.

"What the hell?" John replied as he made eye contact with his buddy. "What the hell you." He said. "You're fucking insane man?"

"I saw how you were looking at her."

He laughed, "Seriously bro?" He questioned staring at Colby who then folded his arms across his chest. Jon was shocked. He couldn't believe that his buddy would even think he was trying to take his girl. He shook his head, "Look at her man." He said throwing his arm in the direction Joe and Natalie were warming up. Colby took his eyes away from his friend to look over at Natalie. "She's fucking hot." He said. "Who wouldn't stare at her?"

Colby nodded, Jon had a good point. Natalie noticed him staring over at her and briefly smiled. He returned the smile before turning back to look at Jon.

"You have nothing to worry about." Jon told him as he stood to his feet, "I wouldn't do that to you man. You're my brother and she's your girl that's not me bro."

He nodded again, "You're right man." He smiled, "I don't know what I was thinking and I'm sorry."

"No problem." Jon replied slapping him on the arm. "I don't blame you though. Hell, if she were my girl I'd be the same damn way." He said. "Now come on, we got to get her ready for this match." And with that Jon started walking over towards Natalie and Joe, Colby followed behind.

The weeks past and she was finally finished with her last day of training and tomorrow was her big day. However she had been feeling nauseated for past couple of days but she still pushed through it. Some days it was worse than others, but she just figured it was something she ate and it just didn't sit well with her. She made her way to the the gym locker room and grabbed a quick shower, and put on some clothes. She bent over to pick up her bag when a wave of nausea fell over her. She quickly walked to the nearest stall and locked the door. She leaned against the door when she suddenly got light headed. She closed her eyes as she waited for it to pass. A few minutes later it passed and she unlocked the stall door. She bent over once again hoping another wave of nausea wouldn't hit her. She was glad when it didn't and slowly headed out the door. Joe immediately noticed his daughter wasn't feeling well.

"Sweetheart are you okay?" He asked grabbing the attention of Colby and Jon who were busy talking amongst themselves. They too then noticed that Natalie looked incredibly ill.

"Yeah." She nodded, "I just over worked myself today that's all." She told him.

"I was going to suggest grabbing dinner but I guess we can skip it and order something to be delivered.

She shook her head, "No." She weakly responded, "You guys go ahead I can order room service."

"Sweetheart you're obviously sick." He told her, "We can grab dinner another day."

"No." She told him again, "Go, I'll be fine." She said, "Trust me."

Joe hesitantly nodded, "Call if you need anything."

She nodded, "I will."

A few minutes later Jon and Joe were heading out the gym doors, Natalie followed leaving a worried Colby behind. "Natalie?"

She stopped and looked back at him, "Yeah."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" He asked as he walked up to her. "I can come up with an excuse to tell Jon and your dad and go back with you."

She shook her head, "No." She said, "Go with them. I'll be okay I promise."

"Baby, I can't leave you alone like this." He told her.

"Yes, you can." She said, "Go before my dad starts wondering where you're at."

He nodded, "Okay." He said giving her a quick kiss, "I'll be by after to check on you."

"Okay." She nodded.

Once Natalie got back to the hotel room she quickly changed into something more comfortable to sleep in. She was happy that she was feeling better, but she was still exhausted from her training. She climbed into the bed and flipped on the television. She was surfing the channels hoping to find something on. After a minute or so of flipping channels she finally found a movie to watch, Knocked Up.

As she continued to watch the movie she began to wonder herself if she could be suffering from morning sickness. Everything that was going on with Katherine Heigl's character was happening to her. She quickly shook the thought though she couldn't be pregnant, but something in her mind kept telling her otherwise.

She decided to let it go for now. She didn't want to worry herself sick. She also had the pay-per view match tomorrow and didn't want to lose sleep over it. She did decide though to be safe and take a pregnancy test, but she wasn't going to do so until after her match tomorrow night. She wanted this opportunity more than anything. She knew if she were to take the test tomorrow she'd have to pull out of the match and she didn't want that. She wanted revenge on Saraya and she was going to get it. So she finally decided she'd take the test Monday. She crossed her fingers though hoping it was not true. She was still not ready to tell her dad about she and Colby, and she knew that if she was pregnant she'd be telling him a lot sooner than she had planned.

The evening progressed and she had fallen asleep half way through the movie. She didn't wake up until there was a knock on her door. She grabbed her phone and it was almost 9pm. She pulled the covers off and started making her way over to the door. There was another knock as she unlocked the door. She opened the door to see Colby holding a small bowl of what looked like soup.

"Hey!" She smiled stepping aside for him to walk in.

"Hey." He replied as he walked past. "You feeling any better?"

She nodded, "Yeah, a little."

"That's good." He told her as he laid the soup down on the nightstand. "I brought you a little something it's not much just some chicken noodle soup, but I didn't know if you had eaten anything or not, and I know you weren't feeling well so.."

"Thank-you." She told him as she sat down on the bed

"Of course." He smiled taking a seat next to her on the bed. "Do you think you're going to be able to compete tomorrow?"

"I don't care if I'm puking my guts out tomorrow." She began as she opened up the soup bowl, "I've been waiting for this opportunity and nothing is going to stop me." She told him as she began to eat.

"Yes ma'am." He laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

So far it had been a good day not once had Natalie felt sick. She was relieved and felt as if she could take on the world. She propped her foot up on the bench as she slid on her boot. She smiled as she slowly slid her foot off the bench. She was ready more than ever to get her much needed revenge on Saraya, and headed over to the locker room door and opened it to be greeted with a smile from her dad, Jon, and Colby who stood across from the door. She smiled back as she walked over to her dad and gave him a hug.

"Thank-you." She smiled as she pulled away. "Thank-you all." She said looking at Jon and Colby. "Without you guys's help I don't know if I'd be standing where I am right now, and if I was I'm sure as hell I wouldn't be in championship match."

"You're welcome." Jon smiled.

"It was our pleasure to help you, Natalie." Colby smiled.

"Anything for you baby girl." Joe told her as he pulled her into another hug. "Now let's get you to that curtain. You have a match to win and championship to bring back home." He said as they pulled away and led her up the hall with Jon and Colby following behind. "Okay." He said stopping at the curtain. "Go out there and show her you don't mess with an Anoa'i." He said kissing the top of her head.

Natalie smiled, "I will." she said as she pulled away and glanced over at Jon who smiled at her.

"Good luck out there." He told her as he pulled her into a quick hug.

"Thank-you."

Jon nodded as he pulled away. Colby stepped up and pulled her into a hug. "You got this baby." He whispered into her ear. "I would kiss you, but your dad is standing right over there."

"I know." She smiled as they pulled away. "You got this." He told her again as he stepped away.

Natalie smiled at them one more time before turning around and walking through the curtain. She stopped at the top of the stage and looked out at the arena. It felt nice hearing the crowd cheer her; she smiled, but the thought of possibly being pregnant kept her slightly distracted. She couldn't let the distraction throw her off her game, and she couldnt let it be known that she had lots of things on her mind. She continued to smile as she walked down the ramp towards the ring. She walked up the steel stairs and climbed through the ropes and into the ring. A few moments later Paige's music hit. She walked out onto the stage and smiled over at Natalie who smiled back and waited as she made her way down the ramp and into the ring. Once she was in the ring she glared at Natalie and took her Championship belt off and handed it over to the referee. Saraya and Natalie stood in the middle of the ring just staring at each other a moment.

"Just so you know." Saraya told her, "I'm not holding back this time.

"Bring it on." She replied her, "Give me all you got." She smiled, but in her mind she knew that she had to keep Saraya away from her midsection at all costs.

Saraya smirked and took a step back. The referee signaled for the bell and a moment later they locked hands in the middle. Saraya mustered up some strength and shoved Natalie to the mat. She smirked at Natalie who was slightly taken aback by her fall to the mat, but quickly returned to her feet. She then smiled, "That's all you got?" She asked walking up to Saraya shoving her. Saraya was taken aback and then shoved her back. Natalie noticed Saraya was about to come at her again kicked her legs from underneath her and she fell face first to the mat, and Natalie quickly took advantage. She quickly climbed on top of Saraya's back and grabbed her hair pulling her head back and then slamming it to the mat several times before turning her over on her back and covering her for the pin. Referee quickly slid to the ground and began the count.

"1..2.." He began but she kicked out. Natalie sat on her knees and a moment later Saraya's hand connected with the side her cheek. She glared at Saraya as she held her cheek. Natalie then brought her opposite hand up and slapped her back. She glared at Natalie and then lunged at her knocking her to the mat. Saraya crawled on top her and grabbed the top of her hair and banged her head on the mat a few times.

"Get off me." She yelled as she grabbed the back of Saraya's hair and pulled her off. Natalie was now furious. She stood back to her feet and grabbed Saraya's arm pulling her to her feet. She then whipped her into the corner. Natalie stood in the other corner for a moment before running at her and hitting her with a clothes line. Saraya bounced off the turnbuckle and stood dazed for a moment before Natalie's spinning kick met her midsection. Saraya fell into the turnbuckle again and slid down into corner. Natalie grabbed Saraya's face and spoke. "You messed with the wrong newbie sweetheart. She said as she pulled her hand back and slapped her across the face. She pulled her to fer feet again and spun her around. She grabbed the back of her hair and smashed it into the turnbuckle seven times before stopping and pulling her to the mat. Saraya laid on the mat trying to recollect herself while Natalie slipped out of the ring and pulled a kendo stick out from under the ring. Saraya was now back up to her feet and noticed what Natalie was holding. Natalie turned around to see Saraya flying through the middle rope and crashed into her knocking her into the barricade. Natalie slid from the barricade to the floor holding her back. As she sat there for a minute she waited to see if any pain would shoot through her belly. She was relieved when everything seemed to be alright. A few moments later Saraya stood back up to her feet and grabbed the kendo stick that Natalie dropped. Natalie rolled over onto her knees as she attempted to try and get up. Saraya pulled the kendo stick back and swung it down onto her back. Natalie screamed out in pain. She quickly rolled over onto her back and scurried over to the steel stairs. Saraya came after her again kendo stick still in hand. Natalie kicked Saraya's knee and she fell to the floor on her other knee. Natalie slowly stood back to her feet and kicked Saraya in the back. She fell forward her head hitting the corner of the stair. Natalie grabbed her hair and pulled her head back and pushed it back down onto the stairs. Saraya rolled to the floor and stared up at Natalie.

Backstage Jon and Colby were watching from an empty green room. Joe was back in the locker room preparing for his match. "So what is this like for you?" Jon asked.

"What?"

"Watching your girlfriend and ex-girlfriend have at it in the ring, and to think it's all about you."

"It's pretty weird." He replied but then a smile came across his face, "But I have to admit it's pretty awesome."

"I bet." Jon laughed, "Does Joe even know about you two yet?

"No not yet."

"Well, you guys better hurry up and say something before he finds out through somebody else."

Colby nodded, Jon was right it was time they said something to Joe before he found out, and then he'd know that he and Natalie had lied to him about the whole thing. He knew that wouldn't be good for him or Natalie.

"Get up!" Natalie told her as she kicked Saraya in the side. She rolled over onto her belly and attempted trying to get back up to her feet. Natalie took that moment to take a couple steps back. She figured this would be the perfect opportunity to use one of her dad's signature moves. Saraya was finally back up to her feet. She turned around to be met with a spear from Natalie that sent her flying back into the steel stairs.

"Oh my God!" Jon spoke up, "Joe would be so proud."

Colby nodded, "Yes he would."

Natalie stood to her feet again and paused a brief moment to make sure she still felt okay before continuing. No pain no worry and she then grabbed Saraya's arm and pulled her to her feet, and hit her with Jon's finisher dirty deeds. Saraya laid motionless on the ground. "Get up!" she yelled, "It's not over until I say it is." She slowly began to stir again and tried getting up to her feet. Natalie helped Saraya back up and pushed her up into the ring. She slid in and smiled. She was now ready to finish it. Saraya was finally pulling herself up and and Natalie delivered the curb stomp.

"Oh my God!" Jon and Colby said at the same time.

"She did it bro." Jon said.

Natalie rolled Saraya over on her back and covered her for the pin. The referee slid to the ground next to them and began the count. "1...2...3..." Natalie was shocked. The referee pulled Natalie up to her feet and raised her hand in victory.

"Your winner and new Diva's Champion Autumn Reigns."

"She did it bro." Jon said as he looked over at Colby.

"Yes she did." Colby smiled and started walking out of the green room to meet her, Jon followed behind.

The referee grabbed the belt and handed it over to Natalie. Natalie took the belt and held it up before walking to the ropes and climbing out. As she started walking back up the ramp she did a self evaluation on herself making sure she wasn't hurt especially around her stomach and back. She smiled as she turned to look at the crowd again as she held up the championship. She was happy she got her revenge on Saraya and most of all she was happy that she wasn't in pain. Saraya began to slowly sit back up and looked up at the ramp. Natalie smiled at her as she held the belt up.

Saraya glared at her, "It's not over." she yelled.

Natalie smiled and blew Saraya a kiss and then turned around and walked through the curtain. This infuriated Saraya to no end. She was going to find a way to get back at Natalie and take that championship back as well as Colby. They both belonged to her and she was going to make sure of it. Joe was walking up the hall when he heard his daughter's name called out as the new Diva's Champion. He continued to walk up the hall and stood behind the curtain. He smiled once she walked backstage.

"Congratulations baby girl." Joe said as he pulled her into a hug. "You did it, and by what I heard from guys in the locker room you squashed Saraya."

Natalie nodded a huge smile on her face, "That I did." She said, "She deserved it though."

"You're right about that." Joe told her, "But I got a match. I'll see you tonight."

"Okay, love you daddy."

"Love you baby girl."

A few minutes later Jon and Colby came around the corner. "I did it." She squealed as she ran up to Colby and jumped on him wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I know." He said as he caught her. "I know. You deserved it baby." He told her as he leaned in and took her lips into his. A few moments later Colby pulled away and gently dropped her back to the floor.

"Congratulations Natalie." Jon finally spoke up. She smiled and gave him a hug.

"Thank-you." She told him as she pulled away, "And if it weren't for all of you helping me over the past few weeks I dunno if I'd be holding this belt."

Saraya finally made her way backstage where she saw Natalie with Jon and Colby. "Hey Nattie." She called. She turned around to meet Saraya's gaze. "This isn't over by a long shot." She told her, "I will get back what is mine, and I'm not just talking about that belt either." She said looking at Colby.

"Bring it on." She told her, "I'm waiting." Saraya glared at Natalie before she walked away. "Didn't think so." She smirked as Saraya disappeared into the locker room.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank-you guys for the reviews from the last couple of chapters. I'm sorry if I disappointed anybody with any of those chapters, but I continue to enjoy you guys's support. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this one, and if you have time please leave a review. I love to here from you. :) **

**Chapter 13**

Back at the hotel Natalie decided she'd stay with Colby that night. He unlocked the door letting Natalie in before him. Once he shut the door he locked it and turned his attention to Natalie. He smiled at her before taking his shirt off. "I've been waiting all night for this." He told her as he quickly grabbed her hands in his and pulled her into his chest. He placed her hands up around his neck and then placed his hands on her sides underneath her shirt. For a brief moment they gazed into each others eyes. Neither of them hesitated to take the other's lips into theirs. He then began to use his hands to lift her shirt up. They broke the kiss for a moment to slip her shirt off and unhook her bra. He gazed down at her before taking her lips once again. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her over to the bed gently laying her down. He began to place kisses on her neck and underneath her jaw as he unfastened her pants and slid them along with her panties off to the ground. He took her lips once again as he took his own pants and boxers off. She slowly pulled her legs up as she felt his erection up against her. He slowly pulled away from her lips and began to place kisses along her jaw and neck as he slid himself inside and began to move in and out. She ran her hands up underneath his hair and held him as close to her as she possibly could without suffocating him. She moaned with every thrust causing him to want to thrust harder and faster into her. She finally hit her peak. She held him tighter against her and called out his name.

"I love hearing you call my name like that." He told her as he continued to pound into her as she continued to orgasm. Not long after that Colby felt himself about to hit. He continued to pound until he reached his peak calling her name out as he released. A few minutes later he pulled himself out and laid next to her on his side. Natalie rolled over onto her side and looked over into Colby's eyes. They smiled and leaned in and met half way as they locked lips.

The next afternoon everyone was already at the arena. Everyone except Natalie. She told Colby that she wold meet him there in a little while she had to make an extra stop. Like she told herself the day before yesterday she was going to pick up a pregnancy test and so she did. She walked into the drug store and walked down the aisle that would more than likely have the tests; the feminine care aisle. She looked at all the tests and read each one of them. She wanted the test that would be the most accurate. Once she had decided which to pick she headed back up to the front of the store and quickly checked out.

She hurried out of the store and drove up to the arena. She pulled the test out of the bag and placed it in her duffel bag. She walked in through the back doors and headed for the women's locker room. She peeped her head in to make sure no one was in there before walking in. Once she didn't see anybody she walked in and headed for an empty stall. Little did she know though that Saraya was a few feet behind the door when she walked in. She couldn't help but smile at how sneaky Natalie was trying to be, but it did make her curious. She quietly walked to the showers and waited for her to come out of the bathroom and find out what she was being so hush hush about.

Natalie opened up the box and pulled out one of the tests. She tore open the wrapping and took the stick out. She read the directions word for word. She wanted to get this test right on the first try. After reading the directions thoroughly she peed on the stick and let it sit for two minutes. The two minutes seemed to take forever. She continued to get more and more nervous as the seconds ticked by. Finally after two minutes she looked at the test and sure enough there were two pink lines on the screen. She was indeed pregnant like she feared.

She was scared as hell at this point. What was going to happen when her dad finally finds out about her being pregnant. What would happen when he found out who the father was and that they had been quietly seeing each other for over a month. _"Fuck" _She thought as she flushed the toilet. It was time. It was time to come clean and tell her father the truth and tell Colby that she was pregnant, but first she had to get dressed she had a promo to cut. Luckily though she wasn't scheduled to compete tonight. She quickly got dressed into her ring attire and headed out the door. Before doing so though she stopped at the trashcan and threw the test away. Little did she know that Saraya was still in the locker room hiding in the showers. Saraya noticed Natalie had thrown what looked like a pregnancy test away in the garbage.

"Well what have we got here." She said as she walked over to the trashcan and saw a positive pregnancy test. A smile quickly painted across her face. "Oh little Nattie." She said as she looked at the locker room door, "Your world is about to come crashing down and I will finally get back what is mine." And with that she walked out of the locker room in search of Joe. She saw him chatting with Paul and smiled as she quickly approached him. She waited until he was done with his conversation before speaking up. Paul walked off and Saraya smiled as Joe turned in her direction.

"Hi Joe." She continued to smile.

"Hi." He replied eyeing her curiously.

"You love your daughter right?" She began, "She can't do anything wrong in your eyes can she?"

"What the hell are saying?"

"What if I told you your sweet precious baby girl has been lying to you this whole time as well as your good ole friend Colby?"

"Saraya, get to the fucking point." He told her raising his voice as he quickly began to grow impatient with Saraya's _beating aroung the bush, _if you will.

Saraya smiled, "Colby and your daughter have been seeing each other for about a month now, and I noticed today in the locker room she was acting a bit suspicious and then when she left I saw her drop something in the trash can." Saraya shrugged, "It turns out it was positive pregnancy test."

"What?"

"I know so shocking that your own daughter and your best friend would lie to you about their relationship."

Joe was now furious. He quickly walked past Saraya and started his hunt down for Colby.

"Oh by the way." Saraya said. He stopped and glared at her.

"What?" He asked his voice low and dangerous.

"Jon knew about Colby and Natalie too and didn't bother to tell you." And with that Joe walked off. Joe walked throughout the entire back and couldn't find Colby anywhere. The last possible place he could be would be outside with Jon. Joe burst through the back doors. The doors hitting the brick wall with such impact that it startled Jon and Colby who were standing just a few feet away.

"Oh hell." Jon spoke as he saw Joe quickly approaching them.

"Fuck." Colby stated as he saw Joe looking directly at him his eyes ablaze. He was defiantly angry about something and he had a feeling he knew what it was.

"You fucking lied to me?" Joe raged as he grabbed Colby's collar and shoved him into the brick wall. "After I specifically asked you if you were dating my daughter."

"Joe." Jon began trying to pull him off their friend. He glared at Jon and then shoved him to the ground.

"I'll get to you in a minute." He said glaring at the man who was lying on the ground taken a back by what just happened.

"But you." He said turning back to Colby. "I should fucking break your neck." He said tightening his grip on Colby's collar, "I asked you the other day if you and Natalie had something going on and you told me no and I fucking took your word on that you lying mother fucker." He said as he pulled his fist back and connecting it to Colby's jaw.

Jon quickly stood back to his feet and hurried inside the arena. He had to find Natalie before it got really bad. He ran through the back and noticed from an empty green room that Natalie was cutting her promo. "Damn it." He said as he ran a hand through his hair. He knew this wasn't going to end well especially for Colby. He tried to remain as calm and patient as he could until she was done and was backstage. Saraya smirked as she saw how hard Jon was trying to remain calm.

"What's the matter Jon?" She asked as she approached him, "You seem upset about something?"

Jon glared at her, he had a feeling she was behind it all, "It was you." He said.

"It was me what?" She asked with a smile.

"You told Joe."

Saraya laughed, "Of course it was me." She said, "Joe had a right to know that his precious baby girl was dating his best friend and that she was carrying his child."

"What?"

"Oh you didn't know?" She asked almost surprised he had no clue.

"No."

"Oh." She said, "Well now you do." She said, "Tootles." She said as she began to walk off, "I have a match."

Jon was now desperate to find Natalie. She had just finished cutting her promo for her music quickly filled the arena. He knew that she would be coming out from behind that curtain at any moment. He was finally relieved when he saw her come backstage. "Natalie." He said as he ran up to her.

"Hey." She said, "What's up?" She asked looking at how nervous he was. "Your dad found out."

"What?"

He nodded, "Yeah, and he is outside with Colby right now."

"How?"

"Saraya told him, and she told him you were pregnant."

"How in the hell did she find that out?"

"I dunno." He shrugged. Natalie knew this couldn't be good. She quickly ran out the back doors of the arena with Jon right behind her.

"I told you if I find out that you lied to me about Natalie I wouldn't hesitate to beat the shit out of you." He said as he grabbed the back of Colby's neck and used his knee to bust him in the groin. "And that is for knocking her up." Joe released his neck and let him fall to his knees. "Don't ever let me see you around my daughter again." He told him. Colby wanted so bad to tell Joe off, but he was in to much pain to even open his mouth. "Do you understand me?" He asked waiting on a response. When he got no response he pulled his fist back once again.

"Daddy don't." She yelled as she ran up to him and grabbed his arm. "Leave him alone." She said. "You've done enough."

Joe shook his head, "I'm not done by a long shot." He said pulling his arm away from her. She quickly ran to the other side and stood in front of Colby.

"Stop!" She said, "I'm not going to let you hurt him again. In order to get to him you need to get through me." She told him.

Joe glared at Colby who was finally trying to get back up to his feet. "You got lucky you little fuck." He said. "Now get the hell out of my face before I break your neck." He said, "And stay the fuck away from my daughter and her child." He said, "Let me find out you came near them and I will have your ass arrested."

"Daddy you can't do that." Natalie told him, "I'm just as much to blame as him. It was something that we both agreed upon."

Joe turned his attention to his daughter, "I don't give a damn, but if one thing is for sure he will pay every single ounce of support until that child is eighteen."

Colby shook his head, "Do whatever the hell you want with me Joe, I'm not going to let you take my child away from me."

"You want to make a bet on that." Joe said taking a step forward before Natalie stopped him.

"Let's go." Colby said as he walked to other side of Natalie.

Joe and Colby continued to talk shit back and forth. Natalie tried and tried to stop them, but she couldn't and before long they were fighting once again. She finally began screaming at them but once again they refused to listen to her. She couldn't control her emotions anymore and just burst into tears, and quickly took off. Jon saw her run off and began to run after her. She opened the door to her car and was about to get in when Jon grabbed her arm

"Natalie wait."

"Get away from me." She told him as she jerked her arm away and got in the car slamming the door.

"Natalie." He called again as he knocked on her window. She completely ignored him and grabbed her spare key out the glove compartment and quickly sped off into the night.

Jon watched as she abruptly took off her tires squealing as she turned on of the parking lot. "Fuck!" He yelled kicking the the rim of the car that was next to him. He ran his hands through his hair angry as hell, and marched off towards Joe and Colby. He grabbed Joe's arm and pulled him off of Colby and then shoved him to the ground. He then turned to Colby and shoved him into the brick wall.

"What the hell is the matter with the both of you?" He yelled looking at both of them. "She's gone!" He said, "You two fucktards ran her off." He said running another hand through his hair. "I tried to stop her but she was to upset to listen. I hope the two of you are happy, you fucking shit heads." And with that Jon walked off towards the back doors of the arena. Joe and Colby glared at each other a moment before slowly standing up to their feet. They stared at one another a moment before walking off in two separate directions.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Natalie sped out of the parking lot. Her nerves were shot and her emotions were in over drive. She was having a nervous break down. She couldn't think clearly and her vision was blurry from tears that had not yet fallen. She continued to drive on into the night. She had no idea where she was going. She was just driving to where ever the road took her. After driving for twenty minutes she had arrived into the center of town. A few traffic lights were just ahead and she couldn't tell if her light was red or green. The lights were blurred together from tears that continued to fill her eyes.

She thought it looked green, but in fact it was red and she ran right through it. A moment later she felt the impact of a vehicle of some type crash into her driver's side before she lost complete feeling from her hips down. Her car continued to flip and skid down the main road until making a complete stop as it crashed into a light post knocking power out to that side of town. The last thing she remembered before losing consciousness was the baby. Is the baby going to be alright?

The driver of the semi that crashed into her finally came to a complete stop and quickly got out to check on Natalie. He couldn't get a good look because of the darkness and the fact that her airbags were deployed. He pulled out his phone and quickly called for help. A few minutes later a few cops arrived as well as an ambulance and fire truck. The driver explained to one of the cops what exactly happened as the other cops, firefighters, and paramedics tried to get her out of the car. After having to cut the seat-belt they finally pulled her out. She was unrecognizable, blood covered her face and a gash on the side of her head was pouring blood. They placed her on the stretcher and quickly put her in the ambulance and rushed her to the hospital.

The cops dug through what was left of Natalie's car trying to find some sort of identification.. One cop looked down at the what was left of the passenger side floorboard and noticed a small picture on the ground. He reached over and picked it up. He used his flashlight to get a better look at the photograph. It was a picture of her and dad that was taken when she first entered developmental. The driver of the semi noticed the picture and quickly recognized the long dark haired man.

"That's Roman Reigns." He spoke up surprised to see him in he picture for he was a WWE fan.

"Roman Reigns?" The officer asked looking over at the man.

"Yeah." He nodded "He's a professional wrestler and works for WWE, and the girl that's his daughter."

"Do you know her name?" The officer asked.

"She goes by Autumn Reigns, she's new to the roster, but I'm not sure what her real name is." He said. "I just know those are their stage names.

"Thank-you. The officer nodded as he turned back to the picture. "Guys we got to find a way to contact this "Roman Reigns"

The semi driver spoke up again, "They are actually having a show tonight." He said. "My son's at the dome now watching it as we speak. I wanted to go, but I had to work."

"Thank-you sir." The officer nodded. "We're done here, but I would get yourself looked at too just to be safe."

"Thank-you." The driver replied as the officer got back into his car and headed for the arena leaving his partners to finish investigating the accident and to wait for the tow truck to come and take Natalie's car.

Once the officer arrived at the arena he flashed his badge at the security guards who quickly let him pass. He walked into the arena and began his search for the man in the picture. He couldn't seem to find him, but he did find an office. He knocked on the door and waited for somebody to answer. Paul was filling out some paperwork when the knock startled him. He had no scheduled meetings, so he really wasn't expecting anyone. He closed the folder and headed over to the door, surprised when he saw an officer standing there.

"Good evening sir." He nodded, "Can I help you?"

"Are you the man in charge of this place?"

Paul nodded, "Yes sir."

The officer pulled the picture he found out of his pocket and handed it over to Paul. "I'm looking for the man in this picture. Do you know him?

"Of course." Paul nodded, "He's one of my many employees."

"Do you know where I can find him?"

Paul shook his head, "I'm not sure. He maybe in the locker room." He said, "He has a match tonight."

"Is there a way you can find him?" The officer asked, "It's quite urgent that I find him."

"Of course." Paul said stepping out into the hall. He nodded when he saw Joe walk out of the locker room dressed for his match.

"Joe, can I see you a moment please?"

"Sure." He said walking up the hall towards the office. "What's up?" He asked.

"This officer here wants to speak with you." He told him as he allowed Joe into his office. "I'll leave you two alone." Paul nodded as he stepped out into the hall closing the door behind him. Joe turned to look at the officer. He wondered if Colby had called the police on him for assault, or if Jon opened his mouth and called the cops. Whatever the reason he knew it wasn't going to be good.

"Yes sir." He finally spoke looking at the cop.

"Roman Reigns?"

He nodded, "Yes that's my stage name."

"Can I get your real name please?" The officer asked.

He nodded, "Joe Anoa'i"

"Thank-you Mr. Anoa'i." The officer nodded, "I was told that this is your daughter?" He said holding the picture out to him.

He eyed the officer closely as he slowly reached out and took the picture. He swallowed hard as he looked down at the picture, "Yes sir." He replied slowly looking back up at the officer.

"I'm assuming you guys share the same last name." He asked looking at Joe.

He nodded, "Yes sir, her name is Natalie."

The officer nodded, "Natalie, Mr. Anoa'i was involved in a serious car accident." He informed him, "She had no identification when we found her and all she had was that picture." He told him, "Luckily the driver of the other vehicle involved was a WWE fan and he informed me of who the two of you were."

"Is she okay?" Joe asked.

"I'm not sure sir." The officer told him. "She was in pretty bad shape when we got to the scene. The paramedics took her to the local medical facility."

"Fuck." He said as he hit his fist against the door, "Do they even know that she's pregnant?"

The officer shook his head, "No sir, I don't think they know, but I will inform them." He said walking over to the door. "I'm sorry Mr. Anoa'i." He said opening the door. "Have a good night."

Joe stood in disbelief as he let everything the officer told him sink in. He looked down at the picture and not soon after tears began to burn his eyes. Paul stepped back inside his office. He had over heard the conversation a sad smile crossed his face as Joe looked up at him. "Go." He told him.

Joe nodded, "Thank-you."

"Take as long as you need."

He nodded again. "Thanks again Paul."

"Sure." he nodded closing the door as Joe walked out and down the hall.

Joe quickly changed back into his normal clothes and left out the back doors of the arena. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and started the car. As much as he was still angry with Colby about the whole situation about he and his daughter, he still had a right to know what happened to Natalie. He pulled his phone out and began to scroll down to Colby's number. He finally got to his number and was about to press the call button when he turned out of the arena to see him walking down the road. He shoved his phone back into his pocket and rolled down the window.

"Get in the car." He told him as he stopped next to him.

Colby looked at the man as if he had done lost his mind, "You think I'm going to get in the car with you?" He asked, "After tonight? You got to fucking kidding me."

Joe wanted so bad to curse him out for those comments, but held back. "It's Natalie you dumb fuck." He said, "She's at the hospital."

"Hospital?" He asked his anger quickly diminishing as he walked towards the car.

"Yes, she was in a car accident. Now get in the fucking car before I leave your ass to check on my daughter."

Colby quickly opened the door and got into the car. "Is she okay?" He asked shutting the door.

"I don't know." He replied as he sped off down the road. "The officer at the scene said she wasn't looking too good when they took her to the hospital."

"What about my child?" He asked, "Do they know she's pregnant?"

It angered Joe to hear Colby say _"his_ child", but he let it slide for now. He wanted to get to that hospital he wanted to know if his daughter was going to be okay. "The officer said that he would inform the hospital that she's pregnant."

As they continued to go to the hospital the drive was quiet and bit awkward. They were still mad at each other, but they both had the same concern. He drove as quickly as he could without speeding to get to the hospital, and after what seemed like forever the two of them arrived at the emergency room. They quickly got out the car and ran inside stopping at the front desk.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" The lady asked.

Joe nodded, "Yes, we're looking for Natalie Anoa'i." He told her, "She was just rushed in. She had a car accident."

The receptionist searched her computer and found her, "Yes sir." She said looking up at him, "The ambulance arrived a few minutes ago. Can I ask who you are?"

"I'm her father and." He looked over a Colby before turning back to the receptionist, "and he's her boyfriend." He said with a bit of disgust.

The receptionist looked at Colby and then at the name and age of Natalie on the computer. She seemed almost surprised. He didn't look to be to much younger than the girl's father. "Yes." She nodded looking back at Joe, "If you guys would like you can wait here and I'll inform the doctor you're here."

"Can you tell me if she's okay?" Joe asked.

The lady smiled sadly, "I'll let the doctor talk with you."

Once again that didn't sound to good, and Joe had a bad feeling about what happened to his daughter. He tried to keep an optimistic outlook but it was definately hard especially the look in the receptionist's eyes and the sad smile. He slowly walked over to an empty seat in the waiting room as did Colby. It was silent between the two of them. A moment later Colby's phone began to vibrate. Looking down at the screen he saw it was Jon. He got up and walked to the other side of the waiting room.

"Yeah?" He asked frustration in his voice.

"You okay man?" He asked.

"Yeah, just sitting here with Joe waiting to here what the doctor's got to say?"

"Doctor?" He asked, "Where you guys at?"

"The hospital." He replied, "Natalie was in a car accident?"

"What? Is she okay?"

"I don't know yet that's what we're waiting to here."

"I'll be up there in a minute." He said.

"Alright." He replied as he hung up and made his way back over to Joe.

"What was that?"

"Jon." Colby replied, "He said he's on his way."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews. I'm going to tell you now that the story is going to coming to a close here soon. I have maybe two or three more chapters to post. Stay tuned. :) I hope you have liked the story so far and I hope once it does conclude that it will still be something you like. Thank-you so much for the continued support. :) **

**Chapter 15**

After what seemed like forever and some very uncomfortable silence a couple of authorized personnel only doors began to open. They both looked up and saw a doctor and his nurse approaching them. Joe took a deep breath before standing to his feet meeting them halfway, Colby followed.

"Mr. Anoa'i I presume?" The doctor asked sticking his hand out.

"Yes sir." Joe nodded shaking the doctor's hand.

"I thought so." He smiled, "I can see the resemblance. I'm Dr. Porter and this is my nurse, Sheila." He said releasing Joe's hand, "and you are?" He asked looking at the man standing beside Joe.

"Colby." He replied.

"And your relationship to the patient?" He asked, "I'm sorry to get so personal but these are family matters."

"Of course." He nodded, "I'm the boyfriend."

"Very well." He nodded looking at him curiously before continuing. "According to the medics who brought her in she had numerous lacerations, some in which needed immediate attention, she also had lots of bruises, contusions, and broken bones. Most importantly however we were informed she was with child. After running an ultrasound the baby was in fact still alive, but unfortunately and it brings me great regret to inform you that due to injuries done to vital organs and tremendous blood loss." He paused looking at both men before continuing, "We had to do what we call a therapeutic abortion. Meaning as a medical team we decided that in order to have any chance at saving this young girl's life we'd have to terminate the pregnancy."

After hearing that Colby felt his entire body go into rage mode. He wanted so bad to jump down the doctor's throat for doing such a thing to his child, but he knew that it was for the best especially if he ever wanted to see Natalie again. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he ran his hands through his hair in an attempt to calm down. He also tried to look at the positive side as well. If Natalie were to survive they would have many other opportunities to conceive once again, and he didn't give a fuck what Joe thought either. Joe nodded as he took in what the doctor said as well.

Sure he wasn't happy about the pregnancy and he damn sure wasn't happy with who the father was, but it still upset him to know that he would never see his first grandchild. He just hoped that by doing this _therapeutic abortion _saved his daughter's life. "So how is she?" He asked, Hoping by some chance the surgery helped his daughter survive. Colby slowly reopened his eyes meeting the doctor's gaze for a brief moment before he turned his attention back to his patient's father.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Anoa'i, but we did the best we could to save her life, but she succumbed to her injuries." He told them with deep regret, "Too many vital organs were damaged beyond repair and too much blood loss."

Hearing that his little girl didn't make it tore him to pieces. It was as if history was repeating itself again. The same thing had happened to his wife thirteen years ago. Just as it was with Natalie, it started as a petty argument and continued to escalate. His wife couldn't take it anymore and she grabbed her keys and sped off into the night. It wasn't long after that he got a call from the hospital saying that his wife was in an accident. It turned out she was hit by a drunk driver and her car fell off a cliff. He got to the hospital as quickly as he could dropping Natalie of at her grandparents. Once he got there he was told that she died just minutes after arriving. What in life had he done so wrong to receive such karma. Rethinking the past and what had just happened brought the tears to the surface. He dropped his gaze to the floor as he blinked away the first couple tears.

Colby too was feeling the pain of loss. Not only did he lose his first child and quite possibly his only child, but he also lost the one thing, the one person in life that made him the happiest. The one person he was ready to spend the rest of his life with no matter how much Joe protested, Natalie was the one. He always had a sense that there was something special about the little girl he met nine years ago, but he never quite understood what that was up until recently. He didn't understand though what he did to cause such a massive loss. Maybe it was his payback for lying to Joe the whole time about them, but why would a punishment for a little lie be so big and so harsh. After thinking about everything and having what the doctor just told them sink in he too was unable to hold back. He closed his eyes looked at the ceiling still wondering how this could have happened. With a shake of his head he slowly brought his head back down and turned to the wall next to him grabbing the railing as he blinked away the first set of tears.

"It always breaks my heart to have to give family bad news." The doctor said as he looked at both men again.

Joe wiped away his tears as he slowly began to look back up at the doctor and nodded, "Thank-you sir." He quietly stated, "For doing the best you could." He managed to say before another round of tears began to fall. The doctor nodded, but yet he was still surprised by Joe's reaction. Most parents would quickly start blaming him and saying you didn't do anything or you just let my child die. It was a relief that he wasn't jumped on.

A couple moments later Jon came rushing into the emergency room. He frantically looked around for Joe and Colby but saw no sign of them. He was about to pull out his phone and call one of them when he looked down a side hallway and saw the two of them talking with the doctor. He didn't like the look of the conversation. Everything looked so grim and depressing. Joe was talking to the doctor, raising a hand every once in a while to what looked like to him, wiping tears. He then saw Colby turned away from them holding onto the railing. Deciding it be best not go over there at the moment he took a seat in an empty chair and waited for them to be through with the doctor.

"Again I'm sorry for your loss." He told them before he and his nurse took off back down the hall. Once their footsteps were no longer heard Colby pushed himself off the railing. He wiped away the few tears he still had and slowly turned back around and looked over at Joe who met his gaze. They stared a brief moment before Joe turned around and walked back towards the waiting room. Jon quickly stood to his feet and met him half way.

"Joe?" He asked as he noticed the how bloodshot red the man's eyes were. "What happened?" He asked placing an arm around the man's shoulder.

"Get the hell away from me." He said as shrugged the man's arm off his shoulder and briskly walked out the sliding doors and into the cool night air. Jon continued to watch as Joe stopped outside and propped himself against the farthest window from the doors. He then turned to see Colby still standing down the hall and began to make his way over towards him.

"What happened?" He asked looking at his friend, who also like Joe had bloodshot red eyes.

He shook his head, "She didn't make it." He simply told him staring directly into his eyes before he to walked away and out the door.

Jon too was in shock. He also began to feel that it was his fault that Natalie died. He could have done so much more to stop her, but he didn't he just let her drive away. He could have stood in front of the car, but he figured as mad as she was she'd probably just run him over and he'd be the one up here. He also began to think the situation would be a lot less somber if it were him rather than Natalie that was hurt. He slowly began to walk back to the seat he had been previously sitting and laid his head between his hands as he sat there and rethought all the situations and how it could have ended so much better.

Colby made his way outside and stopped for a moment when he saw Joe sitting on the ground outside the hospital. They once again made eye contact before Joe quickly turned away. He took a deep breath as he began to walk over towards Joe taking a seat next to him. Joe still angry about everything that happened between Colby and his daughter turned to look at him once again. "If I were you I'd get the hell away from me."

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"There is nothing to talk about." He stated, "I know everything there is to know. Now get the hell away from me before you get me angry again."

He shook his head there was no talking to him. He quickly pushed himself back up to his feet looking at Joe who was now looking at the ground. He then took a couple steps back, "I'm sorry Joe, about everything." He stated, hoping to get Joe to look at him and maybe lighten the situation. Once he got no response not even a look he turned around and headed down the sidewalk. Joe heard what Colby said. He had to admit, it was nice hearing the sincerity in the man's voice. He looked up as if going to speak, but Colby was already gone.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: As I mentioned last chapter is story is wrapping up. This isn't the final chapter. I have one more chapter to come, and I know I shocked a lot of people my last chapter, but I still hoped you enjoyed it. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I thank-you for all of your continued support. **

Previously...

Colby made his way outside and stopped for a moment when he saw Joe sitting on the ground outside the hospital. They once again made eye contact before Joe quickly turned away. He took a deep breath as he began to walk over towards Joe taking a seat next to him. Joe still angry about everything that happened between Colby and his daughter turned to look at him once again. "If I were you I'd get the hell away from me."

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"There is nothing to talk about." He stated, "I know everything there is to know. Now get the hell away from me before you get me angry again."

He shook his head there was no talking to him. He quickly pushed himself back up to his feet looking at Joe who was now looking at the ground. He then took a couple steps back, "I'm sorry Joe, about everything." He stated, hoping to get Joe to look at him and maybe lighten the situation. Once he got no response not even a look he turned around and headed down the sidewalk. Joe heard what Colby said. He had to admit, it was nice hearing the sincerity in the man's voice. He looked up as if going to speak, but Colby was already gone.

**Chapter 16**

Colby walked through the parking lot of the hospital and into the night. He didn't feel like going back to the hotel because all that would do is cause him more time to think about what he lost. He needed some air and decided to just take a walk until his legs couldn't take him anymore. He walked and walked until he reached downtown. He pulled his phone out and saw that he had been walking now close to an hour. It was going on 11pm. He figured that not many places would be open at this time a night, but he continued to walk the streets of downtown and then he stumbled upon a coffee shop that was still open.

He opened the door and was greeted upon entry, "Hello." the dark haired woman behind the counter greeted. She looked to be in her mid thirties maybe 35 at the oldest. "You came in just in time." She smiled as she walked from behind the counter towards the door. "I was just about to lock up for the night."

"I'm sorry." Colby told her as he turned around and started going back out the door.

"No no." She told him, "No matter what time it is a customer is always welcome." She smiled as she stopped next to Colby locking the door.

"You sure I don't want to hold you up." He told her, "I can just go back to my hotel and grab a coffee."

"I'm sure." She said, "Take a seat and I'll be with you in just a moment."

Colby smiled he appreciated that the lady still took him in even as she was closing. It was probably the only good thing that happened to him all day. He took a seat as the lady walked back behind the counter and began to make her customer's coffee. Once he sat down all the events of the night started pouring back into his thoughts. He couldn't handle it. He quickly stood up and walked over to the window. The lady watched him closely she began to wonder what was going on, his sudden movement startling her.

"Is everything okay?" She asked as she placed a lid on his coffee and walked back over to him.

He quickly turned around, meeting the lady's gaze. She immediately noticed the unshed tears in the man's eyes. "Here." She quietly replied as she handed him the coffee. "Is everything alright?" She asked.

Colby managed a small smile as he took the coffee, "Yeah." he nodded, "Just a terrible day."

The lady nodded, "I understand." She told him.

"How much do I owe you?" He asked.

The lady shook her head, "It's on the house."

"No." He shook his head, "I can't do that. How much?" He asked.

"Nothing." She told him.

Colby quickly pulled out his wallet and handed her a ten dollar bill, "Here." He told her, "I can't have you give me a free coffee."

"Nuh uh." She told him, "I can tell by looking at you that you've had a rough night." She told him, "I'm not taking it."

"Please." He begged, "I don't want you getting in trouble with your boss."

The lady smiled, "I won't get in trouble." She told him. "I am the boss."

Still he was hesitant on taking the free coffee, but he slowly placed the money back in his wallet, folding it back up and placing it in his back pocket. "Thank-you." He told her with a small smile.

"No problem." She told him, "Take as long as you need."

"Thank-you."

The lady nodded and walked into the back through the swinging doors. Colby slowly took a seat again and tried to keep the memories of the night at bay, but he just couldn't keep from thinking about how'd he never see Natalie or get to see his child for the first time. He could only imagine what the baby would look like. A few tears managed to escape as he pictured a little girl as beautiful as Natalie and the bubbly personality to match, and little boy that reminded him so much of himself. A small smile even painted his face as he continued to imagine his children and what they would be like.

The lady walked out from behind the swinging doors and noticed the tear stained cheeks of her customer. She paused at the counter as she slowly squatted to the floor to place her phone back into her purse. She not once took her eyes off of her customer as she continued to see stray tears roll down his cheek. She knew something was wrong. She slowly walked over to the table he was sitting at and took a seat across from him. He was to lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the lady had joined him.

"Hey." She softly spoke pulling Colby from his thoughts.

Colby quickly sat up, wiped his eyes, and cleared his throat, "Hi." He replied with a sad smile. "Sorry about that." He said.

"Something most really be eating at you." She spoke up her voice legitimately concerned for the man and she didn't even no him.

Colby looked at the woman for a moment. Was she trying to get into his business? They don't even know each other, so why is she trying to get him to open up? He didn't know what to do. Should he talk or just walk away? It was kind of creepy for him in a way, but something about her look and the legitimacy in her voice when she spoke to him a moment ago was telling him that he could trust her.

"Do you normally talk to your customers like this?" He asked placing his coffee cup down on the table.

The lady's face turned slightly red with embarrassment. "No normally I don't." She told him, "But I can tell your a nice guy and something is bothering you."

"I see." He nodded, "I don't even know your name."

She redded again with embarrassment, "I'm sorry how rude of me." She laughed, "I'm Alexa, but people just call me Lexie."

"It's quite refreshing to meet a store manager that is actually concerned for her customers." He smiled, "I'm Colby by the way."

"Thank-you." She nodded, "But like I said I normally wouldn't do this, but your my only customer and the cafe is closed for the night.

Colby nodded, "I'm sorry again for having to hold you up. I was walking trying to clear my mind when I stumbled upon what looked like a quiet place to just relax and get my mind off things. I've had a terrible night."

"I can tell." She told him hoping he'd fill her in and maybe she could offer some help, but she wasn't going to push him if he didn't want to talk.

After a moment of silence Colby began to speak once again. He figured she was trust worthy enough. "I've been dating this girl for a little over a month. I've known her for years, and her dad and I are, or now were good friends. She knew that her dad would never approve of the two of us together, so when we finally started we kept it quiet. Everything was going good only a couple people knew about us, but tonight is when that all came crashing down." He paused as he began to recall the rest of the night. "Not only did her dad find out about the two of us but he also found out about her being pregnant."

The lady sat back in as she continued to listen, "I didn't even know she was pregnant. Anyway, it turned into physical brawl between her dad and I. She ran off our other friend tried to stop her, but he couldn't." He paused once again as it still didn't feel right saying that Natalie was gone. Tears again began to rim his eyes. "The next thing her dad and I find out was that she was involved in a car accident." Another moment of silence fell over them as he blinked away a couple tears. "She died only a little while after arriving at the hospital."

Lexie was shocked she didn't expect such a heartbreaking story. "Huney that's more than a terrible night that's a nightmare." She watched as he nodded and wiped away a couple more tears. "I'm so sorry to hear that. My sympathies go out to you and the girl's dad."

Colby gave a small sad smile, "Thank-you."

"Was that your only child?" She asked.

Colby nodded, "Yeah." He replied his voice barely above a whisper as he tried to hold his tears back. "And quite possibly my only." He told her as he sat up in his seat. "I'm getting old. I'm going to be 40 in a couple months, and I don't think I'll ever recover enough from this incident to even want to start a new relationship or even want to have another child."

Lexie nodded, "Don't say that." She told him, "You never know what life has in store for you."

He smiled again, "Thanks." He said standing up, "But I better let you get off work. I don't want to hold you up any longer than I already have. I'm sure you got a family waiting for you." He said as he walked to the door.

"Sort of." She told him as she followed him to the door, "My son is probably getting ready for bed as we speak. He always waits until his wrestling show is over."

Colby stopped at the door, "So you have a wrestling fan on your hands huh?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh yeah." She laughed, "He won't ever miss a show. He wants to go to the pay-per view for his birthday next Sunday, but I don't know if we can go."

"Why is that?"

"Unexpected bills came up and a lot of my pay checks have gone to that, but that's all he's been talking about." She smiled, "Mom, I want to see my two favorite wrestlers Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins go at it for the championship. Can we go? Can we go? Please." she laughed with a shake of her head.

Colby couldn't help but smile, "How old is he?"

"He's ten."

"Awesome." He nodded, "How about I get you both into the pay-per view next Sunday, and as an extra birthday bonus for your son I can have him meet Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose?"

Lexie smiled, "Oh my God! He would love that." She almost screamed, but then she wondered, eyeing him curiously, "Wait a minute. How could you make that happen?"

Colby smiled, "Because I work for WWE, and I owe you for the free coffee."

Lexie was taken aback once again, "Seriously?"

"Yes." He laughed. "Come to the arena next Sunday. I'll have Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins meet the both of you outside the back doors of the arena with the tickets. I'll also tell them to wish your son a happy birthday."

"Oh my God that would be a dream come true for him." She jumped and hugged him, "Thank-you." She said quickly pulling away once she noticed she was hugging him.

"No problem." He smiled, "Oh and be sure you're there two hours before the show to get the tickets."

"We will." She smiled, "And thank-you again, Colby. That is very generous of you especially after a night like tonight."

"No problem." He replied as he gave her a quick smile before leaving the shop. Colby felt slightly better after being able to talk to somebody, and he was happy to be able to return the favor to her by letting her child's dream come true. He'd see the pay-per view he's been dying to see and on top of that he'd meet his two favorite wrestlers. A smile crossed his face again as he walked down the road back to the hotel.

Two days had gone by and Joe was finishing up some last minute funeral arrangements. He had a small break in between and he pulled out his phone scrolling down the numbers until he reached Colby's name. He had to admit maybe he was a little rough on the guy, but he was only looking out for his daughter. He also felt bad about how he shoved him away the night at the hospital when he was just simply trying to talk to him. He was about to call him when a lady came in and had him finish up some paperwork. He placed the phone back into his pocket and quickly finished the paperwork. He had to admit though that he was relieved when the lady came back in. If he had called Colby and he did answer he knew that he wouldn't know what exactly to say to him. It'd pretty much be a wasted call. He also knew that he'd eventually have to suck it up and talk to him again anyway. He knew that Natalie would probably haunt him until he did speak to Colby again. He knew that they had to put the past in the past and move forward with their lives. Carrying a heavy burden like that would make him even more depressed than he already was. It was time, he needed to talk to Colby.

Day three had arrived and the funeral was set to proceed early that afternoon. Visitation would be from 1:00pm-2:00pm and the funeral itself would be from 2:00pm-3:00pm. It was going to be a rough day for Joe that much was clear. He had been the only one at the funeral home besides the workers since 9:00am that morning and now it was getting close to 1pm and guests would be arriving any minute. They were finishing some last minute touch ups on Natalie's face before rolling the casket out into the room that they would be using for the visitation.

"She's beautiful." He told them with a sad smile as he noticed how well they covered up all the cuts on her face. "You guys did great." He told them.

The two people gave him a small sad smile and a nod before leaving Joe alone with his daughter. He turned to look at her once again. It was still unbelievable that this whole thing happened. He couldn't believe that he was saying his last good-byes. Honestly she looked as if she was just taking a nap, and how he wished that were true. "I'm so sorry this whole thing happen." He told her, "It's all my fault." He said shaking his head, "If it weren't for me over reacting the way I did and for not listening to you in the first place this would have never happened." He whispered as he closed his eyes, the memories of that night haunting him. A few moments later a few tears began to fall. "I know Colby's a great guy." He began. "But I guess I was more scared then anything. You being so young and him being so much older I was just looking out for you. I wanted what was best for you, I wanted you to be happy, but I guess I was just to damn stupid and blind to notice how truly happy you really were, and he was what you wanted." He smiled as he thought back to her childhood years, "He was always what you wanted." He managed a tiny laugh. "Just remember baby girl daddy always loves you." He stated as tears began to roll down his cheek once again.

It wasn't long after that that Jon and Colby walled in. Upon entering Colby felt his stomach turn. Joe was standing next to the casket whispering some last words as he gazed upon his daughter. Once Joe pulled back he could make out the outline of her face, and it struck something inside of him and he quickly walked out and into the hall. Jon followed behind him to make sure he was okay.

"You okay man?" He asked taking a seat next to his buddy.

"Yeah." He nodded, "Just needed some air."

Jon nodded his head. He knew this was hard for his friend. Colby and Natalie had come so far and were becoming so close. They were even expecting their first child together, and then all of a sudden it was all taken away from him in the blink of an eye. He could only imagine what Colby was feeling at the moment.

After a few minutes the two of them got back up and headed back over towards the room they were just in a little bit ago. More guests had arrived and Joe was off talking with them and Colby thought that would be the perfect opportunity to say some final goodbyes to Natalie, and slowly he made his way over to the casket. Jon stayed behind so his friend could have some privacy. He looked down into the casket, and she was still as beautiful as when he last saw her.

"Hey sweetheart." He whispered, "I'm so sorry. I should have listened while you were screaming at Joe and I, but the idea of him threatening to take you and our child away from me it struck something deep inside, and I wasn't going down without a fight." He explained his voice just barely above a whisper as the tears stung his eyes. "I truly am sorry about what happened. It should of been me, not you. You deserved to live a full life not one cut short by my own stupidity." He said with a shake of his head. "I'm so sorry." He paused holding his emotions at bay the best he could. "You will forever be in my heart." He stated as it was becoming harder and harder for him to hold back the tears. "I love you Natalie. I always have, and just remember." He said as the tears finally broke free quickly blurring his vision, "I'll never forget you. You were my heart, my life, my happiness, my everything, and I'm going to miss you and your beautiful smile." He managed to say before he cracked. He quickly walked out of the room and into the hall. He sat down bending over so that his arms were resting on his legs and his head between his hands.

Jon watched as his friend quickly took off. He wanted to go after him, but he knew Colby probably just wanted some time to himself. He was sure he didn't want him hovering over him the whole time. Joe still wanted sometime to talk to Colby in private. He finally noticed that Colby was there but by that time they were getting ready to take Natalie to the cemetery. Upon arrival people were crowded all around the casket as the priest was saying some final words. Colby and Jon were on one side and Joe was on the other. The two made brief eye contact before looking back down at the casket. A few minutes later everybody started leaving. Jon, Joe, and Colby were left lingering looking back and forth at one another, waiting for someone to speak.

Joe wanted so bad to talk to Colby, but he was too ashamed of his actions the night that Natalie died he couldn't bring himself to speak. Jon shook his head as he looked at Joe and began to walk down the hill leaving just Joe and Colby. The two of them stared at each other for a couple moments not saying a word. When Colby realized Joe wasn't going to say anything he gave him a small nod. Joe watched as Colby laid two roses on the closed casket. He figured it was for both lives that were lost the night of the accident, Natalie and the baby. He looked at Joe one last time before walking down the hill to join Jon who was already waiting for him.

"I didn't ask for this?" Joe finally spoke up. Colby stopped as he heard Joe speak to him for the first time in a few days, and slowly turned around.

"I know you didn't Joe." He replied stepping back toward the casket. "None of us did."

"She was the only thing I had left." He began, "I was scared." He stated looking at Colby, "I didn't want to see my little girl get hurt." He told him tears rimming his eyes.

"Joe, your daughter meant the world to me." He stated as tears rimmed his eyes as well. "I would have done anything for her." Colby boldly stated, "Whether you believe it or not I loved Natalie with all my heart."

Joe nodded, "I know." He said, "I saw that the night at the hospital." He paused giving the man a small smile behind his tears, "And boy did she love you. She always did even from the beginning." He smiled as he recalled the night nine years ago when he picked her up from her grandparents, "First thing out of her mouth was Daddy whose he? He's cute?" A few tears fell as he recalled that day, but he quickly brushed them away.

Colby smiled with a nod as a few stray tears fell from his eyes as well, "I know." He replied, "And she too had my heart from the beginning. She was always very special to me and always will."

"I know." Joe nodded, "And I want to apologize for the way I lashed out at you when I found out about the two of you."

"No need to." Colby shook his head, "I'd be the same way with my daughter. Besides it was wrong of us to keep our relationship a secret, and I'm sorry."

Joe nodded, "Apology accepted." He smiled, "I'm sure Natalie can rest well now knowing that we've buried the hatchet.

He nodded, "Yes I'm sure she will." He said as they shook hands. Colby smiled as he released Joe's hand, "I'll see you around then Joe."

Joe nodded and gave the man a small smile. Colby then turned around and began to walk down the hill. They both knew their relationship would never be the same after that night, but it was nice for the both of them to put what happened behind them and start over. Joe watched as he disappeared down the hill and got into the car that he and Jon drove up in. He then watched as the car disappeared down the street before he turned back to Natalie's casket.

"I love you baby girl, and I hope you can rest well knowing that Colby and I have put everything behind us."

A small gust of wind blew, brushing his face as it wisped by. He smiled as he knew that it was Natalie letting him know that she can rest well now that the past is now the past. He placed a few roses on the casket before heading down the hill himself and going back home.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for the delayed update but I've been busy. I hope you guys liked the last chapter and I want to thank-you all for the reviews. They always make me happy. Anyway here is the next chapter. I know I told you guys that this will be the last chapter but it's not. I was able to expand it just a tad. :) There will be one final chapter and that will be the next chapter that I post. Thank-you again for all of your support. :) Please read and enjoy.**

** Chapter 17**

A week had past since Natalie past away. Joe and Colby hadn't spoken since Natalie's funeral. It wasn't because they were avoiding one another but because Joe has been away from WWE since his daughter died. It had been a rough week but Colby's wounds were beginning to heal, but he still missed Natalie like hell. He'd never truly recover from her loss, but he was doing the best he could to carry on. He finished getting dressed for his main event pay-per view match against Jon for the championship and walked out of the locker room.

He remembered he still needed to grab Jon and meet Lexie and her son out back so he could give her those tickets. He began walking down the hall in search of Jon when Saraya came around the other corner making eye contact with him.

"Hey." She told him with sympathetic smile as she grabbed his arm.

"Hey." He replied

"You doing okay?" She asked lacing their fingers together as she tilted her head up to meet his gaze.

"I'm doing the best I can." He said not even caring that they were holding hands for the first time in a very long time.

She nodded as she looked down at their laced fingers, and then there was brief moment of silence before she spoke again. "I'm so sorry about what happened to Natalie and the baby." She told him as she looked up into his eyes once again. "When I heard about it I was shocked and actually a little sad."

"Yeah. Okay." He huffed with a roll of with eyes and released her hands. "It's what you wanted and you know it."

"No I never asked for her to get killed." She told him taken aback that he would even say that. "No I didn't like her, but that was mainly because I was jealous." She admitted finally. "She was beautiful and young, and she made you so happy." She said looking away from Colby. "I just wished I could have made you that happy."

"Saraya." He said grabbing her attention. She looked up and met his gaze. "You did make me happy and to be honest there were times I considered asking you to marry me, but then you cheated on me, and it made me rethink my life." He told her. "Maybe you weren't ready to settle down and I can understand that."

Saraya nodded, "I'm sorry Colby about breaking us up and about how I treated Natalie. She didn't deserve what I did. She really was a nice girl."

"Thank-you." He told her with a smile. "I'll see you around." He told her as he walked past her and out the back door. He figured it be the best place to look since Jon was such a chain smoker. She watched as he walked away and wondered if there was anyway the two of them could start over and make things right this time around. She watched him until the back doors shut and he was no longer in her sight.

Colby smiled as he saw Jon smoking a cigarette. His assumption was right. "Figured I'd find you out here." He smiled as he walked over towards his friend and opponent for the night.

"Yep." Jon laughed as he blew the smoke into the wind. "You still doing alright?" He asked taking another puff from his cigarette.

"Yeah." He nodded looking out into the parking lot. "It's still unreal." He admitted, "I'm still not used to waking up alone. I'm so used to waking up to her lying next to me." He said trying to hold back a few tears. "I feel so alone now."

Jon nodded as he blew the smoke into the wind again. "I know man, but it'll get better." He told his friend. A moment of silence fell over them as Colby continued to restrain himself from shedding anymore tears. It wasn't long before Jon spoke again. "Have you heard from Joe?"

Colby shook his head as he turned to look at his buddy. "No, not since the funeral."

Jon shook his head as he took another puff. "I hope he's alright."

Colby agreed as he turned his attention back to the parking lot. "Me too."

Another moment of silence passed over them and Jon tossed out his cigarette, and was about to head back inside when Colby stopped him. "Hey can you hang out a minute?" He asked.

"I guess." He shrugged, "What's up?"

"I made a promise to this lady I met a week ago." He began, "She has a ten year old son and he's a huge wrestling fan. I was told that you and I were his favorites and today is his birthday. All he wanted to do was go to this pay-per view to see you and I fight for the championship. She told me she was unable to take him because of unexpected bill and all and I promised that I'd get her and her son in." He said handing an extra ticket over to Jon. "I also told her that you and I would be out here to meet him as an extra birthday bonus."

Jon nodded as he took the ticket Colby was handing him, "When are they going to be here?" He asked.

"They should be here any minute." He replied, "I told her to be here two hours before the show."

Lexie pulled off of the main road and down the street towards the arena. The young boy began to see the big arena in the distance. "Mom?" He asked as the building continued to get bigger the closer they got. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." She said as she turned into the parking lot. The young boy then saw huge posters hung on the side of the building.

"Oh my God!" The boy screamed as she found an empty parking space, "We actually are going?" He asked.

Lexie smiled, "Of course." She said, "It's what you wanted for your birthday right?"

"Yes!" He replied, "But how?" He asked, "You said we couldn't go?"

"Well, things can change." She told him as they began to get out the car. "That's not it though." She told him with a smile.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You'll see." She told him heading towards the back doors of the arena. "Follow me."

A few minutes later the young boy began to see to familiar forms appear in the distance. The closer he got to them the more he recognized them. Once the two men were in seeing and hearing distance a smile immediately painted his face and he looked over to his mom. "Mom!" He said grabbing her arm, "It's Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose." He shouted as he ran the rest of the way to them Lexie on his heels.

"Seth Rollins?" She questioned looking at the guy's shirt that she had met in the coffee shop a week ago.

"That's right." He responded squatting down to the ground to be eye level with the young boy. "Happy birthday little man." He said handing to boy the ticket he was holding.

"Yeah man happy birthday." Dean spoke up handing the other ticket to the boy as well.

"So how old are you?" Colby asked although he remembered what Lexie told him the other night.

"11." He responded taking the ticket Jon was holding out to him.

"So what's you name?" He asked.

"Justin." He replied.

"So Justin would you like a birthday picture with Dean and I?" He asked.

"Yeah."

Colby then looked up at Lexie who was still slightly confused, "If that's okay with your mom?"

"Is it okay mom?" He asked.

"Yeah." She responded opening up her purse and pulling out her phone.

Jon quickly squatted down on the other side of Justin and joined the picture. Lexie snapped the picture and held her hand out to Justin. "Alright?" She said, "Are you ready to go get our seats?" She asked, "I'm sure they need to finish getting ready."

"Yeah." the young boy agreed taking his mom's hand. "Thank-you." He said looking back at Colby and Jon.

"No problem." Colby smiled, "Enjoy the rest of your birthday."

"I will." He smiled back.

Lexie and her son began to walk off when Colby spoke up once again, "Oh wait." He said stopping the two of them in their tracks. "Here." He said taking off his Seth Rollins shirt and tossing it over to the young boy.

"Thank-you." He smiled as he caught the shirt.

"No problem." He smiled and then turned his attention to Lexie who gave him a smile and wave. He smiled and gave her a nod before turning his attention back to Jon.

"You ready?" Jon asked.

"Yep as ready as I'll ever be." He replied and with that the two of them walked back inside.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey guys I'm sorry for such a long pause in between this chapter and the previous chapter. I've been busy trying to get ready to go back to school and also planning for the arrival of baby number two in November. Anyways I want to thank everybody who has supported my story from the beginning. This was my first wrestling fanfiction in quite a years and it was nice to have so many of you on alert and always looking for the next chapter. Thank-you for all of your support and reviews, but I'm sure you've heard enough rambling. I'm pretty sure you're ready for the final chapter. I hope you guys enjoy and I hope to hear from you at the end. I'd love to know what you thought. Thanks again. :) **

**Instrumental Beginning**

Thirty minutes before the pay-per view started Joe opened the back doors of the arena and stepped inside his daughter's Diva's Championship in hand. The small buzz of people talking that filled the hallway suddenly stopped once he walked in and all eyes were on him. He looked around at everyone that was staring back at him and began to make his way up the hall towards Paul's office. On his way down he received sad smiles, nods, and some condolences.

Colby had just walked into the locker room. He slowly made his way to his locker and pulled out his bag. He reached in for a new shirt when a slightly rough texture caught his attention. He pulled it out and once again saw the get better soon card that Natalie wrote him years ago. That night he got hurt and the day she gave him the letter played through his mind like it just happened yesterday. He remembered the horrified look on her face moments before passing out and her face once she saw him the next morning. He closed his eyes as the tears silently and slowly began to fall down his cheeks leaving teardrops on the letter. He had been staying strong for to long. He felt his knees get weak and slowly sat down on the bench next to his bag. He missed her smiles, her laughs, her voice. He missed everything and he would give anything to see her face again and to stop himself from ignoring her pleas for he and Joe to stop fighting. "I'm so sorry baby." He whispered, "I should of listened." There was a moment more of silent tears before he spoke again, "God I should of listened. It's been so hard without you. I've been trying baby but I can't stop thinking about what happened and what I could have done to stop it. I'm so sorry baby."

Joe finally stopped at Paul's office and knocked on the door. It didn't take long for the door to swing open and Paul to let him inside. "I'm glad to see you're okay." Paul said as he closed the door behind them and walked back to his desk, Joe following behind. "We were beginning to worry about you." He said taking a seat. "No one had heard from you not even Jon or Colby."

"I know." He responded lying the belt on Paul's desk. "It's been hard to even get out the house. I had to force myself out today."

Paul nodded he knew this was a terrible time for him. "I'm sorry for your loss Joe." He told him, "I can't even begin to fathom what it's like to have to bury your own child."

Joe nodded his unshed tears coming to the surface, "The hardest thing that I've ever had to do."

Paul nodded, "Take as long as you need to recover Joe. Just give us a call when your ready to come back. We're going to leave your space open unless you tell us otherwise."

"Thank-you Paul." Joe nodded as he wiped a stray tear from his eye, "But you can fill that spot with a new upcoming wrestler; I'm retiring." He told him, "It's been a nice run here and I'm thankful for everything you've done for me and my daughter."

Paul nodded he hated to see Joe leave but he completely understood, "No problem Joe, Natalie was a great girl and one of the best divas to come around in a long time. You did well with her."

Joe smiled as a few more tears began to roll down his cheek, "Thank-you." He smiled.

"Thank-you Joe, for everything you've done for us and I wish you the best." He smiled holding his hand out to the younger man. Joe returned a small smile and shook the hand of the older man.

**When you try your best but you don't succeed**

**When you get what you want but not what you need**

**When you feel so tired but you can't sleep**

**Stuck in reverse**

Colby was so lost in his memories that he had lost track of time. He remembered he had a promo to cut with Jon a few minutes before the two of them were supposed to go toe to toe in the ring. He quickly grabbed his phone from a side pocket in his bag and checked the time. It was a few minutes before the promo. He looked down at the letter one more time.

"This match is for you baby." He whispered as he grabbed a shirt out of his bag and placed the letter back inside. He quickly washed his face slipped his shirt on and headed out the door towards the green room. As he was heading up the hall the door to Paul's office swung open. Colby paused as he and Joe made eye contact for the first time since the funeral. Just by looking at one another they could see the pain and unshed tears behind the others eyes.

After a couple moments of eye contact the two of them took a step towards one another and then another until they were in arms length of the other. Colby slowly stuck his hand out for Joe to shake, but instead was pulled into a hug. Colby was a bit taken aback but didn't take long to hug the older man back. After a moment they pulled away.

"You doing okay?" Joe asked.

"The best I can." He replied, "It's been hard. I loved her Joe, I really did."

He smiled at the younger man, "I know you did."

Colby nodded, "How have you been?"

"About the same as you." He replied. "Look I know you got a match so I'm going to let you go." Colby nodded, "Good luck out there."

Colby watched as Joe slowly made his way out of the arena before turning around and walking up to the green room. Joe was about to walk back to his car when a limo pulled up in front of the back doors. A few moments later Stephanie McMahon and Vince stepped out of the back.

"I heard someone may like a lift." Stephanie spoke up. "Come we're going to give you a ride to the airport."

**And the tears come streaming down your face**

**When you loose something you can't replace**

**When you love someone but it goes to waste**

**Could it be worse**

A few moments before the cameras turned on for the promo Jon caught a glimpse of Colby's face before the make-up artists began applying his make-up. His cheeks were tear stained and his eyes rimmed red. He knew Colby had been crying once again.

"You okay man?" Jon asked concerned for his friend, "He'd never seen him so upset."

Colby nodded, "Fine." He replied as he tried to hold back more tears.

Jon knew better, but didn't want to press on and upset him more than he already was. The make up helped the tear stains but his eyes were still rimmed in red and getting redder by the moment the longer he held back the tears.

It didn't take long for them to cut the promo. As the promo was being shot an aired Lexie and her son watched. Justin was excited with the tension between Seth and Dean, but Lexie could see right through Seth's acting. He was still hurting and she could tell, but why wouldn't he be. The story he told her even gave her nightmares and she didn't even know the girl. She wished there was more she could have done for him that night.

The last three matches before the mainevent came and went by pretty quickly. Colby met Jon at the curtain as they waited for their music.

**Lights will guide you home**

**And ignite your bones**

**And I will try to fix you**

Jon still saw the hurt beneath his friend's make-up, "She's watching this match." He spoke up getting Colby to look at him. "Go out there a take all that frustration and hurt out on me. Do this for her."

Colby nodded, "I will."

"I hate seeing you this way man." A few moments later Jon's music hit, "Remember this match and this win is for Natalie." He said turning to look at his friend once more before heading out onto the stage.

Colby nodded as he watched Jon disappear through the curtain, "This is for you baby." Once Jon was in the ring Colby's music hit. He took a deep breath and made this way through the curtain and down the ramp and into the ring. The bell rang and the two of them quickly locked up in the ring.

The limo drove Joe to the back of the airport where Vince had his jet on stand by. He looked over at Stephanie and Vince, "You guys didn't need to do that."

Stephanie and Vince smiled, "You've had it rough over the past week and we want to make it just a little easier for you." She told him.

"Yes." Vince replied, "Also think of it as a token of our thanks for being with the company and helping us out along the way."

"Thank-you." Joe smiled.

"And with this just you should be home within the hour." Vince told him.

Joe nodded, "Thanks again for everything."

"No thank-you." Stephanie smiled as Joe got out the car and made his way to the jet.

**And high up above or down below**

**When you're too in love to let it go**

**But if you never try, you'll never know**

**Just what you're worth**

Colby and Jon were sending blow after blow, kick after kick, clothesline after clothesline, and even pinfall and pinfall and nobody had gained the upperhand until Jon slung Colby into the corner pinning him before placing kicks to his midsection. "Comeon Colby." He told him, "Where are you at?" He asked, "Give it to me all your frustration, anger, and hurt." He said dragging him to the center of the ring for the pin.

The referee slid down and began the count. "1" He began.

"This is for Natalie man." He told him.

"2" The referee counted, and with hearing Natalie's name forced him to kick out. He quickly stood to his feet and began throwing blows to Jon's face.

"There you are." Jon told him, "Now come-on give me all you got."

**Lights will guide you home**

**And ignite your bones**

**And I will try to fix you**

Vince was right Joe was at the airport in his hometown within the hour. He got off the plane and slowly began to walk back inside when he was immediately greeted by family who had been so anxiously waiting his arrival. He was greeted by hugs and kisses and even a few tears were shed when mentions of Natalie.

Colby was finally in control of the match. Jon was on the ground out of breath and covered in sweat. Colby slipped out of the ring and grabbed a chair. He through it in to the ring and slid back into the ring. He grabbed the chair and held it over his head. Once he stood over Jon's lifeless body he slowly pulled the chair back down.

"Do it." Jon told him

Colby shook his head and tossed the chair to the side.

"Do it." He told him.

"No." He replied. `

**Instrumental...**

Jon quickly sat up and did a roll up pin on Colby. The referee slid back to the mat and began the count once again.

"1...2..." Colby kicked out and grabbed the chair connecting with Jon's back causing him to fall to the mat. Colby turned him over and pinned him. The referee once again slid to the mat and began the count.

"1...2...3..." He counted and quickly stood up calling for the bell to end the match.

The referee grabbed the belt and handed it over to Colby who held it close and looked over his shoulder at Jon who was weakly smiling up at him. "You...did...it..man." He breathlessly stated.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked.

"I had to piss you off man." He smiled, "This win was for Natalie we had to make it good."

Seth nodded, as he felt tears burn his eyes, "Yes it was."

**Tears stream**

"This was for you baby." He said looking up to the ceiling. He slowly stood to his feet and held the belt over his head as a few tears broke free and rolled down his cheek. The arena burst with loud cheers. After a moment of taking in the cheers he turned to look back over at Jon who was slowly trying to sit up. Without hesitation Colby walked over to his friend and stuck a hand out to him. Jon smiled and took the younger man's hand who pulled him up to his feet.

"Congrats man." Jon said sticking his hand out. "A well deserved win. Natalie would be proud."

Colby smiled as a couple more tears fell from his eyes. "Yes she would." he agreed as he shook his friend's hand. Jon smiled as he slid out the ring and gave Colby his much deserved moment of fame. Colby smiled at Jon once more before turning back to the crowd and celebrating with them.

**Down your face**

**When you lose something you can not replace**

Colby looked down at front row and saw Lexie and Justin. He slid out of the ring and made his way over towards them. He smiled at the young boy, "I hope you enjoyed the match."

"I did." He replied, "I'm glad you won."

"Me too." He smiled and then looked at Lexie who was giving him a sympathetic look. He smiled at her, "I'm fine." He told her.

Lexie nodded, but she knew otherwise. He smiled as he began to back away and up the ramp.

**Tears stream**

**Down your face**

**And I**

After dinner and spending time and shedding tears with family Joe made his way back to his house. Unlocking the door he walked in and the sudden pang of silence hurt his heart. He remembered when Natalie was younger and he'd come back from being on the road and how it would sound like a stampede of horses coming down the stairs. Her little voice screaming for him. Tears burned his eyes as he made his way up to the stairs.

Colby walked to the locker room and grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt out of his bag as he made his way to the shower. He just stood and let the hot water fall over him.

**Tears stream**

**Down your face**

**I promise you I will learn from my mistakes**

Joe continued to walk up the stairs stopping just briefly in front of his daughter's bedroom. It was exactly the way she had left it when she moved in with her grandparents, and with her being so young it was still pink and flowery with stuffed animals. A small smile crossed his face and the tears quickly blurred his vision. He stood there a moment and wiped the tears. He still couldn't believe it. She was gone the last thing he had and now he was alone. He slowly turned around and made his way to his bedroom. Again it was exactly how it was left. After his wife past it was hard for him to step foot in that house. There were too many bad memories and once he stepped inside that night he lost his wife played through his mind like a movie. They were screaming and Natalie was standing in the doorway holding her teddy bear and with the tears in her eyes she walked back to her room and slammed the door. It wasn't long after that his wife left the house and minutes after he was getting a call about her accident.

He slowly sat down on the edge of the bed, "I'm such a fuck up." He told himself as he laid his head in his hands and shed all the tears he was trying so hard to hold back.

**Tears stream down your face**

**And I**

Colby finally managed to find the strength to take his shower and get dressed. He walked back to his bag and placed his attire in there and zipped it up. He grabbed the bag and placed it over his shoulder. He grabbed his newly one title and placed that on his other shoulder as he slowly made his way out the door. He opened the door and stood there a moment closing his eyes as the cool night air blew in his face.

As the wind came to an end he slowly opened his eyes. He was about to start walking to his car when a soft voice spoke up next to him.

"Hey."

Colby looked over to see who was speaking to him and a small smile painted across his face. "Hey." He told her. "What are you still doing here?" He asked, "The show was over two hours ago."

"I know." Lexie nodded. "But I just came back up here a little a bit ago. Justin is asleep at the hotel."

"You think he's going to be okay?"

"Oh yeah." She smiled, "He sleeps like a rock." She told him. There was a moment of silence between them. "I know you're not okay." She told him, "I'm actually worried about you."

Colby smiled, "Why do you care so much? You don't even know me."

Lexie shrugged, "I dunno." She replied, "I guess because I know you're a good person and you don't deserve to hurt like this."

Colby smiled again, "You're very sweet." He told her, "But I'm fine." He told her, "Trust me."

Lexie nodded, "Promise me you'll be okay." She told him, "If something were to happen to you my son would hate it."

Another smile painted across his face. He wondered if she was serious about Justin or if she was talking about herself as well, "I promise." He told her, "Now go back to that hotel before Justin notices you're gone."

Lexie nodded, "I will." She said slowly turning around and starting walking back to her car. "Good night Colby." She told him with a small smile.

"Good night Lexie." He replied with a small smile.

Lexie slowly turned back around and started walking back to her car. Colby watched as she disappeared into the night before heading back to his car.

Colby watched as she disappeared into the night and then slowly began to walk to his car.

**Lights will guide you home**

**And ignite your bones**

**And I will try to fix you**

Joe woke up about an hour later. He didn't even realize that he had fallen asleep. It was probably the most sleep he's had in over a week. He sat on the edge of the bed for a moment trying to wake up. Once he was awake he walked to his balcony window and opened it up. The wind of the water felt amazing as it blew across his face blowing his hair behind his shoulder. The moon shone brightly it almost looked like daytime at 3:00 in the morning.

He stood at the edge of the balcony and just stared out as he tried to let go of the past and try to move forward into the future. He knew it was something that both his wife and Natalie would want. They wouldn't want him to sulk in his loss and depression. After a few minutes of standing in the cool night air he decided to try a get some more rest he had lots to do in the morning to try and begin all over again.

Colby made it back to his hotel room and was about to lie down and try and get some rest when his cell phone rang. He couldn't imagine who would be calling him so late. He looked down at the caller ID and it was Jon.

"Hey man."

"Hey." Jon replied, "You alright?" he asked, "It seemed like today was one of your worst days."

Colby nodded, "It was."

"Are you going to be alright or do you want some company?"

"Nah man." He said, "I'll be okay."

"Alright." Jon nodded, "Just checking on you."

"Thanks man."

"No problem." Jon told him. "Look I'll let you get some rest, but I thought I'd mention that I saw you and Lexie outside the arena a little bit ago. Dude she's totally into you, and I can't help but think there is something your feeling too."

Colby nodded Jon was right he could tell especially tonight, "I know."

"So.."

"I can't Jon." He told him, "It's too soon man."

Jon nodded, "I know but I'm sure Natalie wouldn't want you hurting like this. I'm sure she'd want you to be happy."

Colby nodded he was sure Jon was right, "Yeah."

"Think about it man."

"I will. Thank-you." and with that Colby ended the call and laid back on the bed. Jon had a point it was time to try and move on no matter how hard it was going to be. Even if he were to move on one day Natalie would never be forgotten. She would forever be in his heart and his first true love. Closing his eyes for rest he decided to let the past be the past and move forward with his life.

**A/N: Alright guys the story is now complete. I hope you guys liked it. It's been fun to work on this story and I hope to hear from you guys on what you think. Thanks again for the support. :) Also I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors. :) **


	19. Story Update

Hi Guys!

I'm just here to let you all know that the sequel is up, and I did change the title. It's now being called _**'A New Beginning'**_

I hope to have all your support once again, and I hope you all like it.

Thank-you for the support! :)


End file.
